The Queen's Consort
by 1Syphira
Summary: Elsa's life is just as she wants it: she's in complete control of it. But when the Faerie Queen Maleficent appears, warning the Faerie Queens of danger on the horizon, Elsa's life is suddenly turned upside down. Heavily AU, fantasy, a lot of mixing Disney tales, and Elsanna smut (NOT sisters though).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Too crazy town it, too lazy to try. So don't sue!

**A/N:** This is heavily AU with a lot of fantasy elements such as faeries. Elsa is the Faerie Queen of Winter, Anna is Elsa's consort, not her sister. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but plot is happening, apparently. XD Enjoy!

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to Requ! After all that sweet wonderful torture of "A Formal Arrangement," I was feeling so sympathetic to Elsa's sexual frustration, I had to write some smut between them! XD If you haven't read "A Formal Arrangement," OMG GO DO IT RIGHT NOW!

**WARNING:** There will be some total self-indulgent HAWT lesbian smut in this story. You've been warned. Don't like it, don't read it. Oh, and again, they aren't sisters, so no incest.

* * *

**The Queen's Consort**

Night settled over the kingdom of Arendelle, the northern lights glimmering off the Ice Palace of Winter nestled in the base of the Arendelle Mountains. Though the hand of Spring was beginning to settle over the peaceful kingdom, the Ice Palace and the mountains harboring it remained ever encased in Winter's gentle hand, blanketing it in snow. The Faerie Queen of Winter sat at her desk of ice in her study deep within the frozen walls, pouring over document after document of investment offers from Queen Summer, requests from Queen Autumn to let the fall extend a little longer into the year before the leaves changed, and demands from Queen Spring to stop killing off her perennials with such cold winters. The queen stopped when she saw yet another kindly drafted letter from the other faerie queen, and a small smile splayed across her lips. Queen Spring was the youngest of the Faerie Queens, still petulant and demanding as ever. Elsa bit her lower lip to stop a laugh from bubbling up in her throat as she read the letter.

_My Dear Queen Elsa,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that my fragile bleeding hearts have yet again not survived your lovely but harsh winter. Please stop._

_With Love,_

_Queen Spring_

Truth be told, at this point the murdering of innocent bleeding hearts was practically a running joke between them. When Elsa was younger she couldn't control her powers as well as her mother and accidentally made winters quite a lot more harsh than was strictly necessary. Such was usually the case with new queens. Droughts and blizzards were fairly commonplace with new queens. She'd since learned how to make less intense winters, but she got a kick out of how petulant Spring became upon seeing her poor, wilted bleeding hearts. She set it aside, but then immediately sighed in irritation when she saw a letter from Queen Rapunzel. She knew what it said without reading it. The humans bordering Rapunzel's kingdom were constantly on the brink of some war or another, and Rapunzel, her distant cousin and the Faerie Queen of Daylight, was sending a request to be under Arendelle's protection. Not that she could blame Rapunzel. She had every reason to fear power-hungry humans.

She set Rapunzel's letter in her "reply soon" pile, then looked at the next letter. A platinum eyebrow shot up when she saw that the letter was sealed with a blood red kiss of lipstick. Her cheeks flushed at an alarming rate. Her gloved hands immediately began quivering with anticipation as she slowly opened the letter. Though there were few words on the parchment, it was enough to light a fire in the queen's core.

_My Dear Elsa,_

_I long to touch your porcelain skin._

_I crave the sweet song of ecstasy from your lips when I claim your body for my own._

_Come for me tonight, My Queen?_

_With Love,_

_Your Ever Adoring Admirer_

She knew very well who it was from, but that only made the internal reaction all the more sweet. It didn't seem to matter how many times her consort did things like this, her body always had powerful reactions to her lover's advances. The Daughter of Queen Summer was deceptively seductive, despite her comparative sexual innocence before their wedding. But then, the Daughters of Summer (as well as Queen Summer herself) always had a reputation for being unstoppable seductresses. Such was probably the nature of summer. It was such a carefree season, even more so than spring. Spring was on a constant mission to perpetuate life, but summer? Summer had always held possibly the most important role in the kingdoms of any of the seasons: the ability to bring happiness. Elsa certainly knew she hadn't known such happiness before falling hopelessly in love with Anna. The Faerie Consorts of Summer also held some of the most powerful positions in the kingdoms because of their unique abilities. They were coveted by all; none more than Elsa coveted Anna. Anna, her consort, her love, her life. Her Anna. A small sigh of happiness slipped from her lips as she stared dreamily at the letter.

As if on cue, warm hands suddenly slid down her chest, settling over her breasts and gently cupping them. With one sweep of talented thumbs over her nipples, Elsa's vocabulary was instantly reduced to a whimper of desire. She arched into her lover's hands with a groan and her eyes rolled shut of their own accord.

"Elsa," Anna purred in the queen's ear, "you work too hard, my love."

Sweet Goddess of the Seasons, only Anna could say her name and make it sound like her mouth was making love to every letter. It was downright indecent. Not that the Daughters of Summer concerned themselves too much with what was "indecent." Obviously. But what did Elsa care? They were married and she could do whatever she wanted to this beautiful creature. Well, Anna could do whatever she wanted with Elsa, as it were. Sometimes Elsa felt like she was just along for the ride, holding on for dear life to this demanding lover she'd somehow acquired. She wasn't entirely sure what Anna saw in her, but she tried not to over-analyze it. A Daughter of Summer had chosen her for as her lover, and that was good enough for Elsa.

"I n-need to f-finish . . ." Elsa tried, but she couldn't seem to finish her sentence, let alone paperwork. Her fingernails dug into the desk through her gloves, causing the glimmer of the northern lights to light up the changing ice crystals.

"Mmm indeed you do," Anna crooned, sliding her hands down Elsa's arms. Elsa's breath caught in her throat when her lover began slowly peeling off her gloves. Elsa wasn't at all sure how her lover managed that, but she was too distracted to put too much thought into it. On their wedding night, Anna had begun the process of stripping the queen with her gloves, and ever since, it seemed to be a theme with them. Probably because it never ceased to turn the Snow Queen into a puddle. Anna enjoyed the control she had over the Queen of Winter a little too much. It may have been disturbing if Elsa gave a damn in the slightest.

When the queen's hands were stripped bare, Anna brought Elsa's wrist up and began trailing lips over the sensitive veins. "You've read my letter. Why haven't you come for me yet, My Queen?"

Elsa swallowed hard. It was more than a little difficult to articulate proper answers when Anna was doing anything remotely erotic to her. But when she was doing something like that, something the damned seductress _knew_ was such a weakness of Elsa's, it was bordering on cruel of Anna to ask anything to which she expected answers.

"I . . . w-was finishing . . ." she started, but her words utterly failed her when Anna began darkening the skin of Elsa's bare wrist with her mouth.

_'Oh gods she's giving me a hickie . . .!'_ Elsa's scrambled brain thought, almost indignant, but aroused more than anything.

She tried to pull her wrist back, but Anna only tightened her grip and didn't pull away until she was good and done.

"Mmm much better," she hummed, her eye vibrant and full of possession and lust and everything that always had Elsa going weak at the knees. "I like showing you off to the other Daughters of Summer," Anna continue in that same maddeningly seductive voice. "I love showing them just how much I pleasure my queen. I love reminding them the Queen of Winter is _mine._"

"A-Anna . . ." Elsa tried again, but whatever she was going to say (did it matter? Did she even care at this point?) was cut off when the redhead began hauling her out of her study.

Their footsteps sang in the cool halls of the Ice Palace as they began hustling to their bedroom. They passed a couple of Dream Faeries who were flitting about, giving pleasant dreams to servants, but other than the castle was blessedly empty. But even passing Dream Faeries had been almost too much for poor Elsa's nerves. It was obvious, so painfully obvious just where Anna was dragging her and just what she was going to do with her when they got there. Elsa could only hope her subjects wouldn't respect her less if they could see the look of complete, hopeless desire on their queen's face in that moment. Dream Faeries were quite good secret keepers, but still. The Snow Queens had a reputation of conservative propriety to keep up. Though Anna seemed quite determined to destroy that carefully constructed reputation.

As soon as they reached their bedroom, Elsa once again forgot whatever the hell it was she'd been thinking about. The instant the door slammed shut, the Daughter of Summer was upon her, tormenting her with those impossibly soft red lips. Elsa's back hit the door as her wife pushed forward, and warm hands covered her breasts. Elsa wasn't at all sure how her dress was suddenly pulled high enough for Anna's thigh to be pressed between her legs, but then, she also wasn't sure how they'd made it back to the bedroom either.

"Anna . . .!" she groaned out her lover's name, clenching at the soft red silk of Anna's nightgown. Her head fell backward, hitting the door with a soft _thud_. Anna immediately leaned forward and latched onto Elsa's newly exposed neck, causing the queen to go weak at the knees. It unfortunately also pushed Anna's thigh harder against her burning core, making her need all the worse. Anna had an uncanny (and somewhat terrifying) knack for knowing exactly what made the queen's iron control unravel. It just wasn't fair.

With a growl bordering on ravenous, Elsa suddenly grabbed her wife's waist and pushed her backward, causing the redhead to fall back on the bed with a light laugh. The laugh faded into a groan when she saw the look Elsa was giving her. The queen knew this was what Anna was hoping for, and Elsa was tired of trying to stay in control. To the Nine Hells with propriety and control. She was quite sure since their wedding night, there was no doubt in any of her servants minds that the Snow Queen of Winter had very little restraint, control, or propriety in relation to all things involving Anna. But she knew her wife preferred it this way, so she did her best to oblige Anna's "exotic" tastes. Not only did it add to Anna's desirable reputation as one of the Daughters of Summer, but it also served as a reminder that the Queen of Winter, though frigid, was still a faerie with a heart. And she most certainly felt more for Anna than she ever cared to admit to anyone other than Anna.

As the queen walked toward her wife, the pale blue snow dress she wore evaporated into nothingness, and a moment later her hands were violently tearing off the redhead's nightgown. The instant the silk cloth fell to the floor, Elsa was on her, pressing their lips together in a kiss borne of desperation. A deep covetousness took hold of the queen, demanding that she mark this wonderful creature as her own, demanding that she show all the kingdom that Anna, the youngest Daughter of Summer, was _hers_. She burned a trail of kisses down to Anna's neck, humming her approval when the other tilted her chin to allow easier access. Elsa latched on with her teeth, her mind drunk with power and possessiveness as she marked her wife.

Elsa was so wrapped up in the bite she nearly yelped when clever fingers suddenly slid between her legs. Her hips jerked forward into the touch and both of them groaned from the needy action.

"Oh gods, Elsa . . ." Anna gasped when her fingertips began teasing the queen's opening. "So wet for me . . ."

Elsa may have been embarrassed by how wet she was if she weren't already so far gone to give a damn. She at last pulled away from Anna's poor tortured neck to study her handiwork. She growled in approval when she saw the dark bite mark on her wife's neck.

"_Mine_," she murmured, subconsciously licking her lips.

Anna's lips curved into an incredibly self-satisfied smile, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes that had the queen's heart hammering in her chest. Then she was suddenly pinned beneath the redhead before she even remembered having moved.

"Yours?" Anna whispered, nibbling the queen's earlobe. Elsa whimpered and her entire body trembled in anticipation. "I claimed _you_, my Queen. All the Daughters of Summer wanted you - the virgin Queen of Winter. But it was I who won your heart, it was I who _took_ your virginity, and it was I who _gave_ you mine."

At some point Elsa realized her wrists were pinned above her head, held down by one of Anna's hands. But she forgot when two probing fingers suddenly slid inside her slick entrance. She arched into Anna with a groan probably loud enough for half the palace to hear, but she didn't care. She secretly hoped they did. She wanted them to know the kind of power Anna had over her.

"Anna please . . .!" Elsa gasped when the teasing fingers inside her began a slow withdrawal. Her inner walls clamped down, trying desperately to keep her wife inside. She felt Anna's lips curl into a smile against her neck.

"You want me inside you?" Anna purred in that voice that made Elsa just want to die from bliss.

The queen only managed a strangled sort of sob and hoped it passed as an affirmative noise. It dissolved into another groan when Anna buried her fingers to the knuckle in her clinging heat and latched onto her neck in a possessive bite. When a knowing thumb swept over her swollen and aching bundle of nerves, Elsa squirmed and pulled against the hand pinning her wrists to the bed.

"A-Anna, please let me hold you," she whispered, trying desperately not to blush. She failed.

Anna pulled back from the queen to give her a look of such adoration it made Elsa's chest ache. The redhead leaned down and ghosted her lips over the snow queen's.

"Why do you want to hold me, my Queen?"

Elsa's blush deepened. She knew what Anna was trying to get her to say, but for reasons she didn't fully understand, she didn't like saying the words. Certainly not because she didn't feel them. The problem was, she felt them too much.

"Anna, I . . ." she hesitated and looked down, suddenly feeling a little shy. It seemed a ridiculous thing to feel considering her wife's fingers were buried inside her and she was pinned down, flat on her back, with her legs spread for all the kingdoms to see.

Anna sprinkled soft, reassuring kisses on Elsa's cheeks and lips before pulling back to lock their eyes. "Say it, my love. For me."

Elsa hated that Anna had to coax it out of her like this. She wished it could easily slide off her tongue, for as much as she felt the words. Maybe that was the problem. She'd been in love with Anna for so long, and now that she finally had her, she still couldn't believe it was really happening. They'd been married for four seasons now, and still she felt like a newlywed. Gods, Anna was _hers_.

Anna released the queen's wrists and pressed her comforting weight on top of Elsa, allowing her to wrap her arms around the redhead's neck.

"I'm here, Elsa, I'm here," she whispered, pressing their cheeks together. " I love you, Elsa."

Emotion caught in the Snow Queen's throat and she trembled down to her core. Somehow she remembered to bring her knee up between Anna's thighs, allowing her lover purchase. Anna slid her pelvis down the queen's leg, immediately coating it in wetness and making the Elsa cry out.

"Anna . . ." she breathed, tightening her arms around her lover. "Oh Anna . . ."

Anna lifted her head again to gaze down at the flushed queen, a tender smile splayed across her lips. "So beautiful. My sweet queen."

Elsa shuddered when Anna started sliding against her in a languid rhythm that soon had the queen going out of her mind. Clever fingers began sliding in and out of her in rhythm with her hips, causing Elsa to squirm and pant uncontrollably. Within moments she was embarrassingly close to shattering, and the only thing stopping her was her pride.

"Did you know we used to call you the 'White Whale'?" Anna murmured against Elsa's lips.

Elsa could only respond with a whimper that sounded something like a "no."

"All of us wanted you, but you played 'hard to get' so convincingly that my sisters finally gave up. But not me, My Queen. How could I ever give up on such a beautiful creature as you?"

Anna curled her fingers forward while she spoke, sweeping her fingertips over that painfully pleasurable spot within the queen. Elsa arched into her lover with a cry of ecstasy that the servants would probably be gossiping about on the morrow. "Anna!" she somehow managed to gasp out her lover's name as she drew nearer and nearer to the point of no return. "Oh Anna . . . I love you."

Anna's entire body trembled above her upon hearing the confession. Elsa felt herself sigh in pleasure from the release of the confession.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, lifting her hips off the other's leg, "touch me."

Elsa could hear the desperation behind the command and she wouldn't have disobeyed for all the gold in all the kingdoms. Her free hand darted down between their overheated bodies and slid between her wife's legs to gently cup her centre.

"Oh gods, Anna . . ." Elsa gasped when she felt just how much her wife needed her touch. _'Oh gods she's dripping . . .'_

Anna pushed her hips forward, shamelessly grinding against the queen's palm. Elsa was beyond words, beyond control, all she could feel was a burning possessive need to claim her wife. She flipped Anna over, slipping two fingers within her clinging heat and started up a desperate rhythm. She had no will power left to try and draw out their nearing climax. All she wanted was Anna. Anna's lips, Anna's soft naked skin, Anna's touch . . .

When a series of groans began pouring from her lover's lips with every thrust of Elsa's fingers, her head swam with lust and power and an even deeper desire to possess.

"My Anna," she whispered breathlessly, grinding her hips down and impaling herself again and again on Anna's knowing fingers. When Anna hooked them once again, Elsa could no longer control the finality clawing its way to the surface.

The Snow Queen came undone. She fused her lips to Anna's, hoping to contain the scream forcing its way to the surface, but when she felt Anna come into her hand, she lost it. She threw her head back and cried out into the night, painting Anna's fingers with a flood arousal. Feeling Anna clamp down around her with fluttering contractions only made her come all the harder until she was reduced to a trembling mess of aftershocks.

"Anna . . . oh my sweet Anna I love you," the words tumbled from her lips as her head fell forward into her lover's neck.

"Kiss me," Anna whispered in reply.

Somehow Elsa found the strength to lift her head and obey the sweet demand. The kiss was languid and erotic, lacking the urgency of before but filled with a promise of things soon to come. Unable to resist the reward awaiting her, Elsa slowly withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth. When she began cleaning her fingers with her tongue, Anna purred her appreciation.

"No one would ever believe me if I told them the Snow Queen licked me off her fingers every night," Anna said with an adoring smirk.

Elsa growled, but she continued her task until her fingers were good and clean. "Several times a night," Elsa reminded with an evil glint in her eye. "I'm not done with you yet."

Anna leaned her head up and ran her tongue along Elsa's lower lip. "No?"

She gave Elsa such a suggestive look it made the queen groan. Elsa gently brushed a loose strand of red hair from her lover's face with a tender smile. "Never."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay I couldn't resist running with this idea. I just really loved the idea of the faerie queens ruling the seasons and the premise and whatnot. So onward with some more smut and plot and plot and smut! X3

Oh yeah, warning for some serious Hans bastardizing. I don't normally bastardize guys (because no, I'm not that kind of lesbian), but it was a good way to have a little Elsanna exhibitionism. X3

* * *

Queen Elsa bowed for what felt like the millionth time that day to yet another nameless dignitary or royalty or nobleperson or whatever. It wasn't at all important that she know any of them, considering she was visiting Queen Spring's palace at the moment. Despite her current annoyed indignation at having to put up with pointless introductions, she did love visiting Spring's beautiful, lush palace. It was built around dozens of giant ancient fir trees, almost like a tree house though it was considerably larger and was build on the ground. The queen's chambers were built high in the branches of the central fir tree, however, as were a lot of the other royal chambers in the palace. Flower gardens and ivy were in abundance all over the palace, constantly growing and constantly being beaten back by overworked servants. But Queen Spring knew how to keep her subjects happy, so although her workers worked hard, they were rewarded with the bounty of very full bellies and many happy children.

The Queen of Winter glanced around the greeting hall, hoping her face didn't look too bored. She offered her hand up as yet another prince walked up to her. She was fully prepared to brush him off when he suddenly pulled her glove off and kissed her bare hand. Her head snapped up and she glared at him in complete disbelief. The _gall_ of this man!

"Your Majesty," he said in a voice that oozed obsequiousness, "I am Prince Hans. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Elsa shot a worried glance in Anna's direction, but fortunately her consort was busy laughing with Queen Spring. Ever since their wedding, Anna had allowed no one to touch Elsa's bare hands but herself, and the fact that this . . . that this damned _prince_ had dared to touch her in such an intimate way made her bristle with fury. Ice began forming in the palm of her hand and he pulled his hand back with a small yelp of surprise when his fingers began turning blue.

"Prince Hans," Elsa nodded stiffly, shoving her hand back in her glove. "I believe you are of the Southern Isles, yes? One of thirteen sons?"

He quickly regained his composure and gave her a look that made her want to crawl out of her skin. He was very unashamedly looking over her body with obvious interest. "You've heard of me? I'm delighted. I have certainly heard of you, Queen Elsa. The new Queen of Winter. Quite the buzz around the Southern Isles when you took the throne. And is it true you took on a Daughter of Summer as your consort?"

Elsa didn't at all like where this conversation was going, but she was duty bound to be polite to this man. '_Damn propriety to the Nine Hells,' _she thought angrily. Were she still within the walls of her Ice Palace, she probably would have turned him into a block of ice at this point. But Queen Spring had a much more welcoming reputation than herself, and she didn't want to disrespect her fellow faerie queen.

"My consort and wife, yes," she replied in a voice bordering so close to hostile, one might have a hard time arguing it was polite at all.

His smile turned into a leer. "How lucky you are, Your Majesty, to have caught the eye of a Daughter of Summer. Tell me, is her reputation well deserved? I hear so many intriguing tales of the Seductresses of Summer. So much so, one might have to wonder if a Daughter of Summer could ever possibly be satisfied by just one person. You know, if you ever find yourself . . . _lacking_ the ability to please your consort, I'm sure there are plenty willing and _able_ princes who would be happy to help with her more . . . _exotic_ tastes."

Elsa could feel herself going pale with anger at the insinuation, but she was determined not to be goaded by his obvious attempt. "Excuse me?" she said instead. She hoped the implied impending beheading was obvious.

"I'm just saying, if your lovely but delicate fingers aren't enough for your consort, men such as myself happen to be equipped with the proper tools to _fully_ satisfy creatures such as Anna."

Elsa was so close to blasting the man with a a spear of ice that she jumped when a hand suddenly slid into hers. She jerked her head around, ready to murder anyone who dared touch her at this point, when she found herself looking into the beautiful green eyes of Anna. Elsa blinked.

"A-Anna?"

Anna slid her other hand behind Elsa's neck and pulled her in for an extremely erotic, open-mouthed kiss. Elsa stiffened, but when Anna's persistent tongue swept into her mouth, the Snow Queen melted. She let out a soft groan, immediately forgetting her surroundings and Prince Hans, and slid her hand around her consort's waist. Anna laced their fingers and leaned into the queen's embrace, pressing their breasts and the rest of their bodies together. Dark scarlet made its way to Elsa's cheeks but she couldn't find it within herself to pull away. Whenever Anna cast this kind of spell on her, she was helpless to resist. The kiss lingered on - most definitely not the kind of kiss Elsa knew she should be having in public, considering how close she was to throwing Anna down on the ground and ravishing her right then and there.

When Anna finally pulled back, Elsa's eyelids were heavy and her flushed cheeks probably betrayed her arousal to the entire damn party. It also didn't help that she was extremely short of breath and she was looking at Anna like she was ready to devour her. Anna turned her head away, causing a moment of confusion until Elsa remembered Prince Hans was still standing in front of them.

"A pleasure to meet you Prince Hans," Anna said in a silky voice laced with ice and daggers. "What were you two discussing? Anything interesting?"

Prince Hans' jaw was slack and he looked like he was incapable of forming thoughts, let alone answering questions. Elsa also didn't miss the slight bulge in the front of his finely sewn white slacks. Beheading this damned prince was starting to look more and more promising by the second.

Anna let out a scornful laugh. "That's what I thought." She took a step toward the prince and slid a hand under his chin, shutting his mouth with a none-too-gentle hand. Elsa felt a flash of irrational jealousy just seeing her consort's fingers against his skin like that, and she tightened her gloved fingers around her lover's in response.

"You have just insulted the integrity of the Queen of Winter as well as dishonored a Daughter of Summer," Anna said in a dangerously quiet voice. Even from her vantage point, Elsa could see the menacing look she was giving the prince. "Wars have been started for far less, foolish prince. I believe you owe us an apology."

The young prince blinked several times but he was still at a loss for words. This only seemed to fuel Anna's contempt of the man. She tightened her grip on his chin and pulled him down until he was kneeling before her before taking a step back.

"Lords and Ladies, Faeries and Fey, Prince Hans wishes to address this court," Anna said above the noise in the greeting hall. Everything went quiet and all eyes turned on them. Anna looked back to the mortified prince and a wicked smile spread on her lips. "Well?"

For a terrible moment Elsa was afraid he would actually attempt to dishonor them further. But she saw his eyes flicker down to her gloved hands and she could see the cogs in his brain working furiously. The air around them grew colder and his eyes widened in surprise. Clearly the young man had no grasp of the word "consequence" and it was starting to grate on the queen's last nerve.

"F-forgive me, Your Majesties," he muttered.

"What was that Prince?" Anna snapped. "I don't think the rest of the guests heard you. When addressing a room full of people, it is important to speak loud enough for everyone to hear."

He cleared his throat, looking for all the world like he wished he were dead in that moment. "I-I am sorry!"

"Sorry for what, dear Prince?" Anna pressed. "These people don't know for what reason you are apologizing."

"I'm sorry I spoke disrespectfully!" he blurted out.

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Queen Spring and the king of the Southern Isles were suddenly there, both glaring him down. Elsa wished she could disappear. She hated being the center of attention, and right now she was in the middle of this public humiliation. Spring, Goddess of the Seasons bless her, was fortunately prepared for such a scene.

"Minstrels! Why aren't you playing? What in the world am I paying you for? Dance everyone! 'Tis spring!" Spring said cheerily.

As soon as the rest of the crowd was successfully distracted, Spring rounded on the king. "If you cannot teach your sons to honor and respect the guests of my court, and _especially_ a fellow Queen of the Seasons, our trade agreements are off. Do we understand one another?"

The infuriated glare the king sent Hans told Elsa he very probably did. "Of course Your Majesty," the robust king blubbered. "It will never happen again. Please forgive my youngest, he will be punished harshly for such an egregious offense."

"See that he is," Spring spat.

Elsa knew she probably should have felt sorry for Hans, but a larger part of her just didn't care. His well-being wasn't her responsibility - Anna's was. "Please excuse us, Queen Spring. I am afraid this affair has left a somewhat bitter taste in my mouth. We wish to retire to our chambers until dinner if that is quite all right with you."

"Of course," Spring replied, giving them a knowing smile. She stepped forward and gave Elsa and Anna a kiss on the cheek. "I look forward to seeing you at dinner. Oh, and Elsa, don't think I've forgotten about my bleeding hearts. We're going to have some words concerning innocent flowers, dear friend."

Elsa couldn't help but grin as she tugged at Anna's hand. The redhead shot another murderous glance at Hans before turning her attention back to Elsa. The two of them barely made it out of the greeting hall before they were all over each other. Elsa pushed Anna up against the nearest wall and fused their lips together in a heated kiss.

"I love it when you get all adorably protective of me," Anna murmured around the kiss, reaching her hand up to pull the queen's hair free of the bun it was currently in.

Elsa dug her fingertips into Anna's back, raking them upward and pulling her lover even closer to her. "Anna," she said breathlessly around their kiss, "we need to be alone. _Now_."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So apparently plot is happening. I couldn't help it. Also, WOW! So many followers already! Thank you! It has inspired me to write an actual story! XD And of course reviews help fuel the machine, so if you're enjoying this or any story on this awesome website, make sure you drop your author a review and let them know. Okay on with the story! ^_^

* * *

Anna groaned against her queen's lips, pressing their bodies closer together. She planted her hands on either side of Elsa, trapping her against the wall and deepening their kiss. Elsa's fingertips dug into Anna's back and the redhead smiled in pleasure when she felt the Snow Queen tremble in anticipation.

"Elsa," Anna murmured around her queen's lips, "you didn't believe that pig of a prince, did you?"

"What?" Elsa replied somewhat breathlessly.

"What he said. About me. His tasteless comment about my 'needs.'"

The queen took a deep, shuddering breath before pulling back to look at Anna. "He implied that you were little more than a whore; of course I didn't believe him. I almost declared war on the Southern Isles for his slanderous words, but I knew what he was doing. He's the youngest of thirteen sons. He was trying to get a rise out of me because the obsequious idiot is desperate for attention. Why he was looking for attention from a married woman is quite beyond me, but I don't care. I should demand blood for his words. I will not have him insulting my wife. I will not!"

Anna ran her fingers through her lover's platinum hair with a tender smile on her lips. "I know. Why do you think all the Daughters of Summer wanted you, my love?"

Elsa averted her eyes and blushed so prettily, it made Anna's chest ache with love. Deciding they'd definitely talked enough, she grabbed Elsa's hand and began hauling her toward the staircase to their guest suite. They made it about three paces when they just about plowed headlong into none other than the Faerie Queen of the Night. Anna's eyes traveled from the base of the woman's black dress all the way to the black headdress covering the tall woman's horns. The faerie clutched her ever-present black staff in her hand topped with an eerily glowing green sphere which appeared to be held by a clawed hand.

"Maleficent!" Anna squeaked, stumbling backward into Elsa. "F-forgive me, Your Majesty, I didn't see you."

To her surprise (though she didn't know exactly what she was expecting), the Queen of the Night merely raised a disarming hand. "It is quite all right, Child. I am late to Queen Spring's celebration. Ah, Queen Winter," Maleficent turned her piercing gaze to Elsa. "I am very sorry for the loss of your mother. She was a good friend and powerful ally."

Elsa fidgeted with her gloves. "Thank you," she said softly.

"May I speak with you sometime during the Spring Celebration?" the Night Queen continued. "I have an offer I wish to present to you. I would have sent a letter, but I much prefer to make my deals in person."

Anna felt Elsa's hand tighten around hers, not that she could blame her lover for being a little nervous. Maleficent was the oldest and wisest of all the Faerie Queens, and her very countenance spoke of an impossible knowing of things. Her pale green serpent-like eyes always seemed to see just a little too much. Anna's mother always spoke of the Queen of the Night with the utmost respect, but no one seemed to know anything about her.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Elsa said, straightening her back, though she was still a full head shorter than the other queen. "Perhaps we could discuss business after dinner?"

"Excellent. I will see you in Queen Spring's study after dinner, then," Maleficent replied. She then swept off toward the greeting hall, her long black dress billowing after her as though touched by the wind.

Anna's brow furrowed in concentration. "I've been to all of Queen Spring's celebrations since I was four years old. I don't ever recall Maleficent being there."

"I've never even met her," Elsa admitted. "My mother spoke of her in passing a few times, but I don't recall her ever referring to Maleficent as a friend. But she has always been the most reclusive of the Faerie Queens. I'm . . . I'm a little afraid of her."

"Afraid?" Anna tilted her head slightly. "Why?"

"Because I can't quite figure out Maleficent's goals. No one can, and maybe that should be cause for concern. I don't know." She shrugged uncomfortably.

A small grin toyed with Anna's lips. "You're impossibly cute. Have I ever told you that?" She slid her hands around Elsa's hips and pulled their pelvises together. "Do you know how much I want you in my mouth right now, My Queen?"

Elsa's eyes grew wide and her blush deepened. "A-Anna!"

"I suggest you get me alone right now, or I might just have to go down on you right here and now."

Elsa let out a small whimper, followed by her forcefully grabbing Anna by the wrist and hauling her up the nearest spiral staircase. Anna may have paused a moment to appreciate the unique design - the staircase was in the middle of a giant hollowed out redwood with windows that looked out over the rest of the overgrown castle - but she was otherwise occupied with thoughts of naked Elsa.

As soon as they reached their guest suite, Anna wasted no time in accomplishing her goal of "naked Elsa." She planted her hands on Elsa's chest and ran them down the queen's breasts, turning the lovely blue ice dress to vapors. She smiled wickedly when she saw her handiwork. Not too many people knew Elsa frequently wore dresses of ice for the exact purpose of fast stripping. Nor did most people know that the Daughter's of Summer could wield fire almost as proficiently as their mother. In circumstances such as these, it came in delightfully handy to be able to melt ice so easily.

"I love it when you wear your ice dress for me," Anna purred, trailing fiery kisses all the way down Elsa's body until she was kneeling before her queen. "It's like you're begging me to do this to you." She accentuated her words by pushing Elsa's thighs open, then encouraged her queen to put her leg on the redhead's shoulder.

When Elsa was securely in place, Anna dove in to feast on her reward. She latched onto Elsa's hardened bud with her lips and began gently suckling, causing the queen's hips to buck forward. Anna knew Elsa wouldn't last long with this particular stimulation, but she also didn't want her lover to last. All she wanted in that moment was to make Elsa scream loud enough for that damned prince to hear. She secretly hoped he'd go mad with envy.

"Anna . . .!" Elsa cried out when Anna slid her tongue down to tease her wet entrance, and her hips jerked forward again. "Anna I c-can't l-last long if you do that . . ."

Anna hummed in approval against her wife's centre, intentionally aiming the vibrations over her swollen core. Elsa groaned in response and buried her fingers in the redhead's hair, pulling her closer and allowing her to more freely grind against Anna's face. The action made Anna's head swim with lust. She loved getting Elsa to this point, this wonderful place of taking her pleasure, of demanding what she wanted, and of losing control. All from the ever gentle hands of the Daughter of Summer.

Determined to unravel her queen, Anna thrust her tongue inside her lover's opening again and again until her jaw ached, each time hooking it forward to catch that wonderfully sensitive spot within Elsa's tight walls. And with each thrust, Elsa rewarded her with a groan, reaching closer and closer to that delicious precipice of ecstasy.

It was driving Anna out of her mind she was so aroused from all the delicious sounds pouring from Elsa's lips. She couldn't help it anymore. She temporarily pulled away from Elsa just long enough to rip off her own dress, then she returned to Elsa's centre with a small growl. Then she shoved her free hand between her legs and began ministrations of her own. She was so wet already that it didn't take long before she was just as close as Elsa.

"Oh gods, Anna!"

Anna glanced up just in time to see Elsa's look of lust-filled shock before the Snow Queen convulsed and fell into ecstasy. The sight was enough to trigger her own orgasm, but somehow she kept her lips sealed over her lover's bud with the aid of Elsa's hands which were still entangled in her red hair. She nearly screamed in pleasure when Elsa came into her mouth. She shifted her mouth a little lower and greedily drank in all Elsa had to offer, both their bodies jerking with aftershocks all the while.

"Anna I n-need . . ."

The redhead tore her mouth away only so she could help Elsa to their bed. Her body protested from being so long in the slightly awkward angle and from being on her knees so long, but she hardly noticed. It had been so wonderfully worth it. They moved rather unsteadily to the bed, then Anna pressed her weight down on Elsa, gently cupping her lover to ease her through aftershocks. When she leaned down for a kiss, Elsa suddenly lifted her head and began eagerly licking herself off Anna's chin and lips. After a moment of surprise, Anna could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks. It was just too impossibly arousing when Elsa did erotic things.

"You're making it difficult to want to go to dinner. I blame Spring for making people so gods-forsaken horny during this fertile season," Anna muttered.

"You aren't allowed to say anyone else's name when you're making love to me, Anna," Elsa growled.

Anna yelped when her queen bit her neck. "Hey! We aren't making love anymore!" she said indignantly.

"Oh aren't we?"

Suddenly Anna found herself very pinned beneath an apparently still-aroused Elsa.

"I'm not done with you, love. Haven't you learned?" Elsa teased.

"I suppose Maleficent can wait," Anna said with a cheeky grin.

Elsa growled in response. She then proceeded to make Anna forget all about Spring, Maleficent, where she was, and at some point she was fairly certain she couldn't remember her own name. But it was such a delicious punishment, she couldn't find it within herself to care.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Holy cow, I can't believe all the interest in this story so far! My goodness, thank you! ^_^ Okay so this was originally going to just be a couple of chapters of Elsanna smut, but . . . yeah plot is happening. You can expect a lot of it. Like this story isn't at all what I originally intended it to be. For as many ideas as I have, I'm almost tempted to just start over all together, but since I have three chapters already, I might as well run with it. Just be warned the tone of this fic is about to drastically change (hopefully for the better).

* * *

Anna lounged on a love seat, hoping she looked relaxed in the eyes of the incredibly powerful faeries surrounding her. It was at times like these Anna hardly recognized Elsa. She was currently every bit the Snow Queen of Winter, sitting on her side of the love seat with her spine straight, shoulders back, and gloved hands resting in her lap. She looked impossibly regal in her flowing sapphire ice dress, to the point she may have looked as though she were above everyone else, if everyone else in the room weren't all powerful royalty themselves. Anna wasn't particularly uncomfortable surrounded by such royalty, as she'd grown up a princess and Daughter of Summer herself, but still. It was quite the crowd before her.

Sitting in a large overly cushioned armchair next to the stone fireplace was Queen Rapunzel and her husband Flynn, the human King of Thieves. Her luxurious long golden hair lay in his lap and he was absently brushing it while staring into the fire with a happy expression painted on his handsome features. Rapunzel wore a silk lavender dress with gold sleeves and inlay, and her hair was glowing softly, adding to the warm ambiance of Spring's study. Queen Spring was conversing with Anna's mother, Summer, over in a corner next to a couple of tall bookshelves, and Queen Autumn, who wore a dress of red, gold, and orange leaves, had her nose buried in a thick tome. Anna couldn't quite make out the name of the tome - it appeared to be some form of ancient Gaelic she didn't understand.

Anna's eyes traveled to King Peter Pan, the Faerie King of the sky. He had a youthful look about him and he always wore a roguish smile on his handsome face. He was currently flexing his beautiful multi-colored faerie wings and conversing with King Robin Hood, the Faerie King of the Wild. Anna couldn't quite make out the whole conversation, but she did catch snippets of them arguing about which was the better weapon, the sword or the bow. The only person missing was Maleficent, who had called the gathering in the first place.

As if summoned by Anna's thoughts, the door opened and in strode the Queen of the Night herself. Her black dress covered almost every inch of her skin, save for her pale face and hands, and it seemed to embrace her body like the silk were woven into the night itself. Anna found herself scooting a little closer to Elsa. The room immediately fell silent and all eyes turned to Maleficent. She swept across the room, stopping when she reached the large desk in the middle of the study and withdrew a scroll from the blackness of her dress. She opened the elaborate cloth scroll, which appeared to be a star chart, and laid it on the desk. Then she looked around the room to her fellow faerie monarchs.

"Thank you all for coming," Maleficent said in a voice of silk and iron. "I have requested your presence-" she gestured to everyone in the room "-because in two weeks' time, the planets will align."

A small amount of murmuring broke out in the study, and Maleficent graciously paused to let everyone digest her words. Anna merely looked on with mild confusion. She vaguely remembered reading something years ago about The Alignment, but she couldn't for the life of her remember why it was important. She was about to ask Elsa, but Maleficent chose that moment to continue.

"As you all know, when the planets align, the magic hotspots, which maintain the protective barriers around this world, will shift," she said, pointing to the star chart. "When this happens, the barriers that have guarded this world since for thousands of years will be at their weakest, creating possible openings for Darkness to enter this world once again."

An audible gasp passed around the room, including one from Elsa. Anna wracked her brain for some knowledge of star alignments and Darkness, but, again, she drew a blank. She finally leaned close to Elsa, relaxing slightly when she was finally touching her queen again.

"Darkness? Is that a demon?" she whispered in Elsa's ear.

Elsa shook her head. "Darkness isn't an individual or a even a thing. It isn't evil, nor is it good. It just _is_."

"As all Faerie Kings and Queens are required to know," Maleficent continued, "during the last alignment two thousand years ago, Darkness almost consumed this world. Only when all the Faeries of this world combined their power to reinforce the magic barriers did it push Darkness back to its own Realm. As a Steward of the Night, I come to you now to warn you, Darkness will come again."

"And we have but two weeks to prepare?" Queen Rapunzel asked incredulously. A murmur of agreement passed through the room.

Maleficent raised a pale hand and the room immediately fell silent. "Time does not matter. We are of the Fey. We are of the same blood of our ancestors who were created in the very heart of the world, children of Light and Gaea, for the purpose of protecting this world from Darkness."

"Then what must be done, Queen of the Night?" Lady Summer asked, sauntering toward the desk to look upon the star chart.

"All Faeries of the kingdoms must gather at the Standing Stones of their region on the night of the Alignment. Then we must call upon the Fey Gods to give us the power to keep the Realms safe from Darkness," Maleficent replied.

"Two weeks' time is the Spring Equinox," Spring said, also moving to the desk. "Shall we make a celebration of it? Gather all the Faerie Kings and Queens to Stonehenge and celebrate the rare occasion to which we are about to bear witness?"

"If that is your desire," Maleficent replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "All that matters is that all Faeries are present and focused on the protection of this world."

Anna started tuning out the voices in the room when the other queens began conversing with Maleficent, planning the gathering at Stonehenge, no doubt. She slid her hand over Elsa's, smoothly removing her lover's glove so she could run her fingers over her gold wedding band.

"So basically, we faeries have to save the world from total annihilation every few thousand years?" she asked with a sardonic grin.

Elsa glanced down at her hands and laced their fingers. "Something like that," she said quietly.

Anna heard the concern in her wife's voice and her brow knit in worry. "What is it, love?"

"My mother . . . she never prepared me for this. We never had a chance to talk about it," Elsa replied. "I was crowned Queen before I finished my training when she passed beyond the Veil."

Anna softly kissed her queen's cheek in comfort. "You'll do fine, my love," she whispered, tenderly running her fingers along Elsa's cheeks and jaw. "You're the new Queen of Winter and a powerful Faerie. You have nothing to fear."

Elsa's eyes rolled shut in obvious enjoyment of the attention. "Sweet talker," Elsa whispered, kissing Anna's fingers when they brushed over her lips.

"How will we know what to do?" King Peter said above the din of voices. All eyes turned to him, then expectantly to Maleficent.

"All Fey are born with an inner knowing. They need only remember who they are, who they were born to be: the guardians of this world, the Keepers of Life."

"So we won't know until it happens?" King Robin Hood asked, looking more than a little skeptical.

"Yes," Maleficent replied.

Queen Autumn, who's nose was currently buried in another thick tome, glanced up. "I'll research the last Alignment, see if there's any information more helpful than that."

Anna snickered. Queen Autumn was certainly one of the more blunt Faerie Queens.

"What of the humans?" King Flynn asked. Anna realized for the first time he was the only human in the room. "What role are they to play in the impending doom of the world?"

Maleficent turned her cold serpent eyes on him, and Anna saw him subtly lean away from her. "Humans have never played a part in protecting this world. Unless you can wield the power of Fey magic, you need only pray we succeed."

"We are part of this world, too," Flynn shot back, much to Anna's continued surprise. She'd always liked how brave the King of Thieves was. "Surely there is something humans could do to aid in saving it?"

"If you must help, you can help by making sure you keep your kind far away from the Standing Stones of this kingdom," Maleficent replied coolly.

"Just asking," Flynn grumbled, sinking back into the armchair.

"I can offer you no other solution," Maleficent said. "This is a Fey matter. I can only offer you a warning of things to come."

"Speaking of warnings," Rapunzel suddenly said, interrupting the conversation, "the sun has been moody of late. Solar flares have been much more intense of late, so expect some strange happenings with your magic. Yes I mean you, Spring, since you are incapable of protecting those poor dear bleeding hearts from snow and too much sunlight. Perhaps you should hire a gardener who is actually capable of tending to them."

Queen Spring shot such a frosty look at Rapunzel, Anna was sure if looks could kill, the Queen of Daylight would be faerie goo by now. Ana couldn't stop a light giggle from bubbling up in her throat. Soon her giggle was spreading infectiously around the room, and even Maleficent herself couldn't help a tiny twitch of her lips. Such was the power of the Daughters of Summer. Even in the face of impending doom, Anna could at least coax a smile out of the most dour of sorts.

"So all we have to do is save the entire world from the devouring claws of Darkness?" Queen Summer said with a light laugh. "Piece of cake."

Even Spring was finally smiling, despite herself. "Well a fat lot of good sleep deprivation will do any of us. We can begin planning the Spring Equinox celebration in the morning. Until then, let us retire and clear our heads with a good night's rest."

Taking that as their cue to leave, Anna slipped her hand in Elsa's, and, after saying their goodnight's to everyone, they slipped away to their guest chambers. Readying for bed was an unusually quiet affair. Elsa seemed out of sorts, so Anna let her brood, at least temporarily. Once they finished their evening routine of cleaning and grooming, Elsa crawled into bed after blasting the candles out with ice. Anna snuggled up behind her as the big spoon, pleased when Elsa welcomed the embrace.

"You're brooding rather loudly, love," Anna finally said with a small smile. She laced their fingers and kissed her queen's cheek.

"It's hard to sleep knowing what's on horizon. And only two weeks away. Will we be ready? Can we possibly be ready for something like this? Knowledge is power, but how do we study a foe that is not a foe? It is the fabric of the universe. It would be like trying to fight off your own shadow."

"The faeries of old managed it," Anna replied. "You'll find a way just as they did."

"The faeries of old were much more powerful," Elsa countered. "Their kingdoms spanned the entire Earth before humans began encroaching on our territory and devouring magic into nothingness. And because of that, we may very well lose this fight. Humans have no magic, no means to defeat Darkness."

Anna fell silent. This was outside her area of expertise. She only wished she knew how to better comfort her lover. So she did the only thing she could do in circumstances such as these: she slid a hand beneath Elsa's chin and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Within moments she could feel her lover melting into her and Anna smiled around the kiss.

"Feel better?" the redhead asked after an undetermined amount of kissing.

Though it was dark in the room, Anna could practically see the blush on Elsa's cheeks. "Okay, you're right. There's no point in losing sleep over it and stressing over that which is out of my control. We can figure it out in the morning."

Anna kissed her lover's cheek. "See? Already solving the world's problems."

"I love you, Anna."

Anna bit her lower lip, fighting off a swell of loving emotion that wanted to spill from her eyes in the form of happy tears. She instead tightened her arms around Elsa's waist and snuggled them deeper into the warm blankets.

"I love you, too."

O=O=O=O=O

Anna woke with a start when the bright morning sun suddenly spilled through the ivy curtains and onto her sleepy eyes. She groaned in annoyance and pulled the blankets over hers and Elsa's heads. Elsa was currently latched onto her in a tangle of limbs and her cool breath was tickling the redhead's neck. Anna smiled and tightened her arms around Elsa. She began dozing back off when her lover suddenly let out her own groan of displeasure.

"It's hot in here," Elsa mumbled.

"You always think it's hot," Anna giggled.

"No I don't," Elsa complained. "And I mean it. It's really hot in here."

Anna huffed a sigh of mock-despair and was about to pull the blankets off them when she suddenly noticed Elsa's hair was faintly glowing. Alarmed, Anna pulled back to look at Elsa more clearly. When she pulled the blankets down, she realized not only was Elsa's hair was glowing, but so was the rest of her body.

"Elsa . . ." Anna said, eyes wide in worry as she pointed to her lover's body.

Elsa glanced down and her eyes widened as well. "What in the Realms . . .?"

Elsa's words were cut short when her body suddenly convulsed. She threw her head back and a scream of what could only be described as agony poured from her lips. Anna immediately reached for her, but she was forced to pull her hand back when her skin met Elsa's. The Snow Queen's skin was so hot it burned Anna's fingers to touch her. Her panic only grew when Elsa began levitating off the bed, her body now giving off an eerie, almost blinding light.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, terror seizing hold of her chest. She wracked her brain trying to remember some kind of spell or faerie magic to counteract such a strange effect, but her mind drew a blank. She'd never even heard of such a thing. _'Maleficent!'_ the thought suddenly struck her. _'Maleficent will know what to do!'_

Anna was about to run out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her when Elsa's body abruptly stopped glowing and she fell back onto the bed, spread eagle and chest heaving.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out again, leaping back onto the bed. "Goddess of the Seasons, you're too warm."

Elsa's face was dripping sweat she was so hot, and her face read pain though her eyes were still closed. Anna worriedly ran her hands over Elsa's face, wiping away as much perspiration as she could. She pressed her forehead to Elsa's, still gently stroking the other's face.

"Elsa, please wake up. Please talk to me, please say you're all right. I don't know faerie magic like you do, I don't know . . . I don't know w-what's h-happening," Anna said, trying desperately to stop the emotion working its way into her throat.

When Elsa let out a small groan of discomfort, Anna's heart soared from the affirmation that her lover was conscious, and that she at least appeared unharmed.

"Elsa? Elsa can you hear me? Are you all right?"

The Snow Queen groaned softly again, and her eyes opened agonizingly slowly. She blinked several times, as though her eyes couldn't comprehend what was around her.

"W-where . . . where am I?" Elsa mumbled, still trying to focus her gaze on Anna.

"We're in bed, love," Anna replied. She took Elsa's hand and nuzzled her cheek into the palm of her hand. "Don't you remember? We just woke up and suddenly you started glowing and gods you scared me. Please don't scare me like that again!"

"I . . . s-scared you . . .?"

"Don't you remember?" Anna said, her brows furrowing in concern.

"I . . ." Elsa hesitated then finally focused her eyes on the redhead.

Anna's heart dropped to her stomach in dread. The look on Elsa's face was not one of recognition.

When Elsa spoke, Anna's worst fear came crashing around her in a single moment.

"Who . . . who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"E-Elsa?" Anna said, tentatively reaching a hand toward her lover. When Elsa recoiled with a look of fear, Anna's heart stopped. "Don't you know who I am?" she whispered, unable to stop her hand from fluttering to her heart as if to protect it from being wounded. She swallowed back unwanted emotion.

"I . . . am I Elsa? Is that my name?" Elsa asked slowly, pulling the blankets of the bed up around her chin.

"What?" Anna stared at her wife for several moments, trying to comprehend just what happened. "Wait . . . Elsa, what do you remember?"

"I . . . why do you keep calling me Elsa? Is that my name?"

"Oh gods, Elsa what's happened to you?" Anna whispered. She stumbled back to the wall and rang the bell for servants more times than was strictly necessary. "You remember nothing? Nothing of Arendelle, nothing of faeries, of the Queens of the Seasons, of your name, of . . . of . . . me?"

"I . . . I can't remember _anything_! I don't know who I am! Who am I? Why do you keep calling me Elsa? Am I Elsa?" Tears spilled down Elsa's cheeks, and the look of terror she was giving Anna broke her heart into a million pieces.

Anna forced herself to take several deep breaths. The last thing she wanted to do was fall apart and scare Elsa even more. When a light knock sounded on the door, both of them jumped. Anna quickly crossed to the door and pulled it open. A young, pretty maid with brunette hair and rosy lips smiled up at her expectantly.

"Could you be so kind as fetch my mother?" Anna said, hoping her voice didn't sound as panicked as she felt. "Tell her that I am in need of wardrobe assistance. Hurry now!"

She shooed the maid away and quickly closed the door. She knew her mother would understand. They had set up the code phrase years ago in case of family emergencies that they wanted to keep from gossipy servants. Though she had never had to use it before, she was never more grateful her mother thought to establish it. When she turned her attention back to Elsa, Anna temporarily forgot to breathe. Elsa was looking at the ring on her finger with a look of confused concern.

"Am I married?" Elsa asked quietly.

Anna bit her lower lip so hard she tasted blood. She didn't know how much she should tell Elsa. How would Elsa react? _'How would I react if she looked at me in disgust at finding out I am her wife?'_ she thought with a shudder.

"Elsa, it's okay, we're going to get this all sorted," Anna said instead. "My mother is a powerful Faerie Queen. She'll know what to do. It's all going to be okay."

Elsa pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face. "Why can't I remember?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"I . . . I don't know. There was an accident, some kind of magic I've never seen before," Anna tried to offer by explanation, though she doubted it counted for much. She couldn't imagine opening her eyes and suddenly knowing nothing of who she is. She desperately wanted to hold Elsa and tell her everything was going to be all right, but she didn't know if the attention would be welcome.

The next two minutes were the longest of Anna's life. Just when she was on the brink of total panic and about to go looking for her mother, the door suddenly opened and in strode the Queen of Summer.

"I came as quickly as I could," Summer said as soon as the door was shut behind her. Anna rushed over to her mother and into her comforting arms.

"She doesn't remember, Mother. She's forgotten everything. Oh gods, she doesn't even know her name, or . . . _me_."

Summer glanced at Elsa who looked up, her face stained with tears, then back to Anna. "What in the Nine Hells happened?"

"I don't know, she just started glowing and the next thing I know, she doesn't remember anything," Anna tried to explain, but words seemed to be completely failing her.

"Goddess of the Seasons . . ." Summer said, her face laced with concern.

She took a step back from Anna and closed her eyes in concentration. Fey magic began fluttering around her in wisps of gold and green, and Anna instantly recognized that it was a summoning spell. She was calling the other Faerie Queens to her. Anna knew all Faerie Kings and Queens were capable of communicating with one another in such a way, but being only the daughter of one such queen, she hadn't learned the spell yet. She decided right then to make her mother teach her as soon as this nightmare was over.

Summer's sharp eyes flickered over to Elsa when she buried her face back in her knees and began rocking back and forth whispering, "Who am I?"

"There is powerful magic at work here," Summer said so Elsa couldn't hear. "The mind is one of the most powerful forces on Earth, especially the mind of a Faerie Queen. The fact that someone or some_thing_ was able to completely erase her memory . . ." she trailed off, but Anna didn't need her to finish her sentence. She knew whatever had happened to Elsa was no light matter. Memory Spells were some of the most ancient and forbidden spells in all the kingdoms.

Before Anna's imagination could run away with her, Queens Spring, Autumn, and Rapunzel came pouring into the room. They immediately closed the door, then formed a half-circle around the bed. Anna moved out of their way as they all grasped hands and began murmuring an incantation without so much as a "hello."

"W-what are you d-doing?" Elsa asked in a small voice from the bed. "Wh-who are you?"

Anna's hand fluttered to her mouth to catch the soft sob that welled up in her throat. Seeing Elsa in distress was too much for her. She had absolute faith in Elsa's strength and courage, but her lover had never looked so small and frightened as she did in that moment. Anna had to exert all of her considerable will power not to run to Elsa's side.

The incantation seemed to drag for half a lifetime before Rapunzel suddenly exclaimed, "The sun!"

The rest of the Faerie Queens looked to the Queen of Daylight for explanation, and Anna couldn't stop from rushing forward.

"I should have known as soon as you explained it to me, Summer," Rapunzel continued. "This is Sun Magic. I believe her mind has been damaged by a solar flare."

"I am inclined to agree," Summer said.

"And I Third," Autumn added.

"What does that mean?" Anna blurted out. "Will her mind heal? Will she remember who she is?"

Anna wished she didn't see the look of hesitant doubt on Rapunzel's face. "Memory magic is ancient and powerful magic," the golden haired queen replied. "I cannot say for certain what the future holds. We cannot simply cast a healing spell on her mind. The mind is not flesh and bone, it is energy and light. Mending a broken bone is easier than making pie. Mending a broken mind is . . . far different."

Moving to the bed, Summer laid a reassuring hand on Elsa's back. "Tell us what you remember, dear. What do you know of the world?"

Elsa seemed to calm considerably once the Faerie Queens stopped doing inexplicable things. Anna only wished she were the one in her mother's place, offering her lover words of comfort.

"I . . . I know several languages, I think," Elsa said, hesitantly at first. "I know this world is called Earth. I know the names of everything in this room. I just don't . . . I don't remember names. I know everything about the world around me and yet I can't remember my own name, where I was born, who my parents are, where I grew up. I know you must all be Fey. Only the Fey have magic, right?"

"The sun has been merciful," Rapunzel said, exhaling a small sigh of relief. "This bodes well."

"Are you my family?" Elsa asked, her cheeks flushing a little as she looked around the room.

"We are your extended Fey family, yes," Summer replied. "We are the Faerie Queens of the Seasons and Daylight. And you are the Faerie Queen of Winter."

"I am a queen?" Elsa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Indeed you are."

"I'll be in the library," Queen Autumn suddenly announced. "I'm sure I've read books about this sort of thing happening. Maybe I can find something useful about Sun Magic." She turned on her heals and flounced out of the room.

Anna watched her go and almost smiled at the queen's lighthearted exit. Of all the Faerie Queens, Queen Autumn had always been the most whimsical and quirky.

"And I will speak with Maleficent," Rapunzel said, turning to go as well. "She may know more about this than I. I can only pray the solar flares have not affected her as well."

"Maleficent is significantly older and more powerful than Elsa," Spring said. "She would be protected herself. I am a bit surprised she didn't remind Elsa of the danger, actually. Though I suppose solar flares never affected Elsa's mother like this. Perhaps her magic was stronger than Elsa's. You know, I think I'll go with you. Maleficent is my guest after all."

Rapunzel and Spring left as well, leaving Summer and Anna alone with Elsa. Anna sank down on the foot of the bed, studiously refusing to look at Elsa. She didn't think she could handle looking at Elsa's blank stares anymore.

"Am I married?" Elsa asked again, this time to Summer. Anna saw her fidgeting with her wedding ring out of the corner of her eye and had to bite her lower lip again to keep herself from answering. She swallowed hard when she tasted another surge of blood on her tongue.

"Would it bother you to know you are?" Summer asked.

"I . . . I don't know. I suppose it would depend if I'm married to a tyrant or something."

Summer let out a small laugh. "No, you most certainly are not married to a tyrant. Do you wish to know to whom you are married?"

Anna's breath caught in her throat and her heart started hammering while she waited for Elsa's response.

"Would it be hard for him if I knew?" Elsa asked quietly. "If I . . . couldn't remember how I feel?"

"Very probably," Summer answered honestly. Anna didn't miss the concerned glance she cast in Anna's direction. Anna still refused to move. She was fixating on the fact that Elsa had said "him" and not "her."

"Then perhaps it is best for now I do not know," Elsa replied, pulling her knees to her chest again. "What will become of him if my memories do not return?"

"I suppose that would depend entirely on your spouse," Summer said.

"Are you . . . are you a friend of mine?" Elsa suddenly looked to Anna, making the redhead flinch.

"Yes," Anna somehow found her voice, though she still refused to look at Elsa. "I am Anna."

"Are we . . . friends?" Elsa pressed.

Anna finally turned her head to give Elsa a weak smile. "The best."

"Elsa, dear," Summer said, gently patting the Snow Queen's hand, "I must speak with my daughter alone. We will be only a moment, just outside the door."

"Anna is . . . your daughter?" Elsa asked. Anna's heart practically soared just from hearing Elsa say her name, though she tried desperately not to think too much into it.

"She is. We just need to speak for a moment, dear. We'll be right back, all is well."

Summer shepherded Anna just outside the room, then immediately took the redhead into her arms when they were out of view of Elsa. Anna finally stopped trying to contain her tears. She didn't know what had come over her. Of all of her sisters, she was always the least likely to cry over even the most terrible of tragedies.

"Anna, my precious daughter," Summer soothed, combing her fingers through Anna's thick hair. "Don't cry my sweet daughter. All will be well, I promise."

"Oh gods . . . w-what if she never remembers me? What if . . . what if she never regains her memory?" Anna said around broken sobs.

Summer kissed her temple. "I may not know a lot about ancient Sun Magic, but I do know about love." She gently pushed Anna back so she could gaze at her with those piercing emerald eyes. "I have known love that somehow survived in the Nine Hells. Your love of Elsa can certainly survive a little memory loss."

"But what do I do?" Anna asked, sniffing and brushing tears from her eyes.

"You make her remember," Summer replied. "There's a reason the Queen of Winter fell for my little girl. And now Elsa gets to fall in love with you all over again. I'd say she's one lucky young woman, if you ask me."

Anna sniffed again. "She said 'he' when she spoke of being married."

"Yes well, as your mother, sometimes I have to forgive the transgressions of my daughter-in-law," she replied with a small smile, gently stroking Anna's face. "But she has lost her memory, and the majority of marriages in the kingdoms do take place between a man and a woman. Arranged marriages, such as yours, sometimes take place to unite households or kingdoms where both partners are of the same gender. She only needs be gently reminded."

"I assume that's my job?" Anna said with a small scowl.

"At your discretion, of course. Now go talk to your wife, she needs you right now. I'm going to go find out what's keeping Maleficent."

After one last tight hug, Summer strode off, leaving Anna alone. The redhead took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. She could do this. She was the Daughter of Summer, the season of happiness and abundance. And right now, she had a feeling Elsa could use a lot of both. Anna only prayed she wouldn't die of a broken heart if Elsa rejected her. Now that she already had Elsa, how could she go on without her? Worse, how could she go on pretending she wasn't hopelessly in love with her? In her moment of silence, all she could think to do was pray. And so she did. She poured her entire being into a silent prayer with a reverently bowed head.

_'Goddess of the Seasons please guide me. Please help me be what she needs me to be. Please . . . give me strength, for right now, I have none.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Oh yeah, because one of my readers mentioned the trolls concerning memory spells: the trolls aren't in this AU world I've created. I couldn't stand those stupid things in the movie, so I kicked them out of my story. Sorry to all troll fans. XP

Thank you to Yamino for letting me use her wonderful piece "Sharing Breath" for the lovely cover art! You can find her on DeviantArt dot com.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

When Anna opened the door again, Elsa was still sitting huddled on the bed, though she looked a bit less terrified than before. She lit up when she saw Anna, however, causing the redhead's stomach to twist in knots.

"Sorry I was away so long," Anna said softly. She moved to the closet where the servants had hung up their travel chest full of clothes and began searching for one of Elsa's favorite dresses.

"Are you . . . are you really my best friend?" Elsa asked. Anna heard her lover's soft footfalls and flinched slightly when Elsa stopped next to her. When she looked at her with those beautiful sapphire eyes, Anna was left breathless for a moment. She hastily looked away and fidgeted with a couple of dresses.

"From the moment I met you seven years ago," she managed to reply.

"I'm sorry."

Anna turned back to her in surprise. "Sorry? For what?"

"That I can't remember you," Elsa said, her cheeks flushing slightly. "This must be difficult for you."

Anna reached out and grasped Elsa's hand, trying desperately not to focus too much on Elsa's reddened cheeks. Making Elsa blush was normally one of Anna's favorite pastimes, but now it was just a beautiful, but painful reminder that Elsa was suddenly off limits. Anna's throat suddenly felt dry. "You're still alive and there is hope you will regain your memory," Anna replied after swallowing hard. "And as long as you still want to be friends, so do I."

Elsa's lips curved into a small smile. "I'd love to be your friend."

Anna couldn't stop a small, helpless laugh from escaping her lips. "This is by far the most bizarre conversation I've ever had."

Elsa fidgeted with her nightgown. "Did we ever . . . um . . . hug as friends?"

_'And so, so much more,'_ Anna wished she could say. She had planned to spend the morning worshiping Elsa's body with her lips and tongue, and now she found herself in the undesirable position of wondering if she'd ever be able to do so again. "All the time," she replied instead. At least it was the truth, even if it didn't exactly include the whole picture.

"C-can we still?"

Anna's eyebrow's shot up in surprise. Even after a year of marriage, Elsa usually had a hard time asking for what she needed. And now she had just done so without any hint of shame or embarrassment, despite the slight stutter. For some reason, Anna was comforted deeply by the gesture. Instead of answering in words, she found herself stepping to Elsa and pulling her queen into her arms. Her eyes rolled shut in sheer relief just to have contact with Elsa again, and her heart hammered in her chest when Elsa's arms tightened around her waist.

"I wish I could remember you," Elsa whispered.

Anna swallowed again. "You will. I promise."

They pulled back much sooner than Anna wanted to, but she decided it was for the best before she'd be tempted to do something to scare Elsa off. Like kiss her way too passionately for a "best friend."

"Thank you," Elsa said softly.

When Anna looked at her, she suddenly realized Elsa had been crying. She reached out and gently brushed Elsa's tears away. "Hey. You don't need to be scared, Elsa. You're surrounded by powerful faeries who will stop at nothing to help you. You are the Faerie Queen of Winter. All will be well, love."

Anna nearly slapped a hand to her mouth when she accidentally uttered the term of endearment, but fortunately Elsa seemed pleased, not concerned.

"I am glad I have a friend like you. This all seems . . . less frightening with you here."

Anna's cheeks flushed slightly and she looked away. She'd never experienced shyness before, but she decided it wasn't a wholly unpleasant experience. She floundered for something to say, but she couldn't seem to find words.

"If I'm a Faerie Queen, what . . . does that mean I have magic powers?" Elsa asked.

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but just then the door banged open, startling them both, and in strode none other than the Queen of the Night herself.

"Maleficent!" Anna blurted out, moving protectively in front of Elsa without thinking. Immediately after doing so, she wondered why she felt the need to protect Elsa from the other Faerie Queen, but her mind went blank when those serpent-like eyes turned on her.

"Move aside, child," Maleficent said, effectively brushing Anna aside with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Anna's fingers curled into fists but she did so without verbal protest. Elsa seemed completely frozen to the spot in which she was standing, and she cowered slightly under the taller queen's scrutinizing gaze.

"Wh-who are you?" Elsa asked, casting a nervous glance at Anna.

Maleficent slid her hand under Elsa's chin and jerked her face back, though Elsa still didn't look at her. Anna was so close to protesting that she couldn't stop a small noise of indignation from bubbling up in her throat. Under normal circumstances, she completely trusted Elsa to handle herself in such a situation. She'd seen Elsa stand up to intimidating, overbearing royalty before. But these weren't normal circumstances and she was feeling acutely protective of Elsa at the moment.

"Look into my eyes, Child of Winter," Maleficent said, and Elsa appeared compelled to obey. Black tendrils of Faerie Magic began spilling from Maleficent's fingertips where they met Elsa's skin, like ink made of shadow. It seeped into Elsa's lips, eyes, and ears, as though the night itself were trying to drown her.

"What are you doing?" Anna demanded. She knew Maleficent was wielding Night Magic, but it was still disturbing to see Elsa suffocating in darkness.

Maleficent ignored her, and the dark queen's eyes slid shut in concentration. Anna was about to stubbornly protest some more, but just as she opened her mouth, the tendrils of magic vanished from Elsa's face. The Snow Queen staggered back, gasping and coughing for air. Anna rushed to her side and put her hand around the other's waist, offering support.

"What did you do?" Anna demanded again, shooting a glare at the Queen of the Night.

"I have seen the extent of the damage," Maleficent replied coolly. "I cannot mend her mind. But you can."

Anna blinked. "What?"

"You have two weeks, Daughter of Summer, before the planets align. Elsa must remember her power before she can perform the Guardian Spell. It is up to you to make her remember."

"M-me?" Anna repeated. Her brain was still trying to process what Maleficent was saying. It made absolutely no sense that she was the only one who could help Elsa, considering they were surrounded by the most powerful faeries in the land. Anna hadn't even begun her Initiation Rights into Summer Magic yet. She suddenly felt entirely inadequate.

"What has been done to her was done with Ancient Sun Magic," Maleficent replied. "It can only be undone with Ancient Sun Magic. Her heart is Bound to yours, and therefore, the hold of the Sun can only be broken by you."

Anna reached for a pitcher of water the servants had provided the night before and poured Elsa a glass of water. She offered it to her with unsteady hands.

"How . . . how do you know all this?" Anna asked slowly as Elsa drank deeply from the glass.

"I am of the Night. I make it my business to know of the Light. It is why I . . . _avoid_ matters of the Light," she replied. "Matters of the heart are too easily manipulated for my taste."

"And the heart is of the Light," Anna said to herself more than anything. It certainly explained why Maleficent hadn't appointed a successor. Usually a child, be it birthed or adopted, of a Fey King or Queen inherited the title after being properly trained in the ways of magic by their parent. But if Maleficent did not dabble in magic of the Heart (and thus Light), the odds of her mothering a child were astronomically low. One would have to care deeply for such a child to want to teach it the ways of magic and pass along the honored title. It also explained why no one seemed to know how old Maleficent was. She had yet to appoint an heir as Keeper of the Night.

"You must not fail, Daughter of Summer," Maleficent said, interrupting Anna's thoughts. "If I could, I would not leave such a task in the hands of someone so young. But magic of the Light can be very powerful, even when wielded by a novice."

Maleficent's tone was so matter-of-fact that Anna couldn't find it within herself to be insulted by her blunt words. The Queen of the Night was right. Anna was a novice. Summer had no intention of stepping down anytime soon, so Anna and her sisters didn't waste too much time worrying about when they would be initiated.

"What happens when the planets align?" Elsa suddenly asked.

Maleficent turned her piercing gaze to the Snow Queen and a perfectly arched eyebrow rose. "Something that requires you to remember who you are," she replied cryptically. Then she turned her eyes back to Anna. "Two weeks, Daughter of Summer."

She turned and swept out of the room like a cold wind, leaving Anna shivering in her wake. _'Right,' _Anna thought bitterly. _'No pressure or anything.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

The next twenty four hours were basically hell on Earth for Anna. She spent most of it in close proximity with Elsa, but they had pretty much no alone time. Most of the day was spent talking with the Faerie Queens, telling Elsa of her family, her past, the responsibilities of Faerie Queens, and a few failed attempts at practicing magic. Elsa had been restricted to the guest house (that was really just a large tree house) to keep servants from finding out and gossiping about the Snow Queen's amnesia. The last thing any of queens wanted was for Arendelle to find out their queen couldn't remember who she was. To top it all off, Anna hardly slept at all. It was first time in a year that she'd been forced to sleep alone, and she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Elsa the whole night.

When the roosters began squawking in the morning, Anna leaped out of bed, hastily brushed her hair, then made her way to the kitchens. Upon arrival she immediately accosted the numerous cooks for a proper breakfast. She stacked a tray full of pancakes, eggs, sausage, fresh fruit, and two giant glasses of orange juice, then hurried back upstairs after shooing off overly-helpful servants. She skidded to a halt outside Elsa's bedroom door, precariously balancing the tray on one arm and gently knocked.

"Elsa?" she called softly. "May I come in?"

A few seconds later the door opened and a very sleepy Elsa stood in front of her. Anna had to bite her lower lip to contain a groan. She'd always had a weakness for Elsa in the morning. She always looked so disheveled and adorable. Her wavy platinum hair was currently sticking out in several directions, her cheeks were rosy still from the warmth of her bed, and her thin blue silk nightgown clung to her lovely hips as though she were born to wear it.

Elsa rubbed sleep from her eyes and yawned daintily. "Anna?" she mumbled.

Anna cleared her throat, which seemed to have gone dry. "Good morning," she said with a smile. "Hungry?"

Elsa blinked several times then lit up when she saw the tray of food. "Famished!" She stepped back to allow Anna entrance, then softly closed the door behind her.

Anna plopped down on the bed and set the tray in the middle of it. "When we were younger, we used to sneak pastries to my room when you were visiting my mother's palace. We'd hide under the blankets with a giant cinnamon roll or something, but we'd always get caught because we always got frosting and crumbs everywhere." Anna giggled softly. "At least now we can't get in trouble for it."

Elsa sat down on the bed across from Anna and crossed her legs. "Were we troublemakers?" she asked with a small smile.

Anna took a large bite of pancake after drowning it in maple syrup. "Nah, just adventurous with an insatiable appetite for sweets."

Elsa followed her example and took a bite of the syrup-drowned pancake. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a soft groan of delight when the syrup hit her tongue. "Oh my," Elsa murmured. "You're right. I do love sweets."

Anna couldn't reply. She was staring, awe-struck, at Elsa. If she didn't know better, she'd almost think Elsa was purposefully torturing her. She stuffed another piece of pancake in her mouth to ward off her impending arousal and only prayed Elsa wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks. She'd lost her appetite for anything but Elsa. Anna couldn't stop herself from looking back to her lover, but when she did, her frustration suddenly melted away. She'd never seen Elsa like this, looking so relaxed, so peaceful. Her shoulders and back didn't display the usual stiffness or rigid posture, and even her smile didn't look tight and controlled. Sometimes Anna could get Elsa to that point of relaxation after she'd made love to her so many times Elsa was too exhausted to be tense, but it never lasted long. This was a whole new side of Elsa, and Anna found it warmed her to the core. '_Is this who you truly are, Elsa? Is this who you are without all the stress and worry of responsibility cast upon a queen who was not ready for the throne? Without the sorrow of a daughter who lost her mother before her time?'_ she wondered.

"I thought maybe we could go riding today," Anna said. She fidgeted with a strawberry.

"Riding? Horses?" Elsa asked.

Anna's lips twitched into a smile. "Nothing so mundane as that. I thought perhaps we could ride griffins."

"Queen Spring has griffins?" Elsa asked, and her eyes lit up in wonder.

"Well they are technically part of King Peter's kingdom. He is the Fey King of the Sky. Griffins live under his rule, but he allows us to ride them."

Elsa took a dainty sip of orange juice. "It sounds wonderfully fun."

"It is. We used to go riding all the time before you became queen. Griffins love taking their riders to particularly magnificent sight-seeing spots because they're show-offs."

Anna was rewarded with a playful smile. "King Peter is the winged Fey, right?"

Anna nodded and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"Anna?"

"Mmm?"

"What did Maleficent mean my heart is Bound to yours?"

Anna nearly choked on her strawberry. She quickly downed a huge mouthful of orange juice to stave off the impending coughing fit. "Ahem. Sorry. Strawberry went down the wrong pipe." It wasn't a total lie so she decided not to feel guilty about it. _'Because I was born to love you. You're my soul mate, my lover, my wife.'_ "Because we're best friends. Your . . . your marriage was arranged. You care for your spouse and in time I'm sure you will fall in love with them. But you and I . . . well we love each other. You're my best friend." Anna bit her lip and looked away. She didn't know why she was lying. Why was she so afraid to tell Elsa they were married? Was it because she was afraid Elsa would reject her? Or was it because she was afraid Elsa _wouldn't_? What would it be like holding someone, kissing someone, _making love_ to someone who couldn't even remember her? She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Where . . . where is my husband?" Elsa asked, lowering her eyes to the ring around her finger.

Anna reflexively clenched her fists upon hearing the title of "husband." "Away from home," she replied. At least it was the truth, if only a half truth. "Visiting a cousin on business."

"Why was our marriage arranged?"

"To unite the House of Winter with S-" she cut herself off before she finished. "To encourage positive relations between the House of Winter and the House of your spouse. You didn't have to marry them, though. Your parents didn't force you or anything. They just encouraged it for sometime before it happened."

"How long have I been married?" Elsa's voice seemed to be growing softer, as though she wanted to know, but was afraid to ask.

Anna swallowed. "A little less than a year. You were wed last spring."

"What was the wedding like?"

"Oh it was so lovely," Anna suddenly gushed. "I've never seen so many flowers in one place. Queen Spring was so excited, she _covered_ the palace in new growth of petunias, pansies, bleeding heart, fuchsia, and lavender. And your dress! You looked like a goddess in sapphire. You made your dress out of ice and oh but you agonized over every fractal. You made a headdress of ice, too, that looked like a crown of diamonds atop your platinum hair. Your dress was blue with sheer sleeves and a train that went on for days. And through your veil you looked like a dream. And those heels! Goddess of the Seasons how you swayed in those heels! I remember when you first came into my room, while we were getting ready, to ask for my opinion on the dress. I couldn't talk for at least thirty seconds. And you were so nervous! You were so tense and insecure and afraid I wouldn't like it!" Anna giggled at the memory. She stopped herself from saying the rest of the story she'd told Elsa months after the wedding. _'I very nearly consummated our marriage right then and there. Goddess of the Seasons I wanted you so much. But it was worth the wait, my beautiful Elsa. Gods was our wedding night soooo worth the wait . . .'_

Anna blushed when she realized Elsa was giving her an extremely warm smile and the queen giggled softly. "It sounds like quite the affair! Was there a fanfare of trumpets? Did all the children of the kingdom throw flowers in front of my feet as I walked down the isle?"

Anna was again caught off guard. Elsa was _joking_ with her. She looked downright playful. Who was this Elsa who had been hiding from Anna for so long? She deeply loved Elsa and all her complexities, but this side of Elsa was just so beautifully . . . _free_.

Anna was never one to turn down a playful game. She was the Daughter of Summer after all; it was called the season of _happines_s for a reason. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Are you teasing me?"

"Perish the thought!" Elsa replied, and a pale hand fluttered to her mouth in mock-mortification.

"You are, you little brat!"

Anna dipped her finger in the syrup, gathered up a huge dollop of it, and then she spread it on Elsa's nose before the queen could jerk her head out of the way. It made the queen giggle even harder, then she attempted to lick the syrup off the end of her nose. It looked so ridiculously, adorably comical that Anna couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Elsa screwed up her face even more, trying in vain to stick her tongue out far enough to lick the offending bit of syrup. The more she screwed up her face, the harder Anna laughed.

"Oh gods, stop Elsa! You're going to kill me!" Anna squealed, holding her stomach from laughing too much. Tears streamed down her face despite her best efforts to retain some form of dignity. She failed.

Her laughter only increased when Elsa leaned over and rubbed her nose on Anna's cheek, smearing the syrup all over the side of her face. She squealed again and tried to move away, but suddenly Elsa was on top of her, pinning her down and nuzzling her sticky nose onto her cheek even more.

"Elsa!" Anna squeaked in protest. She tried to pull her arms free so she could revenge-tickle Elsa, but her arms were firmly pinned beneath her queen's hands.

Their giggling slowly turned to panting as they struggled to catch their breath. Suddenly Anna became very aware that Elsa was on top of her, and that their faces, gods their _faces_, were too close. Then their eyes met. Anna's heart stopped. All she could think was, _'Why isn't Elsa pulling back? She knows she's married, why isn't she pulling back? Gods is she really about to cheat on me with . . . me?!'_ Anna's eyes flickered down to Elsa's lips and suddenly she didn't care. It had only been a day since she'd last kissed those lips and already she was starved for them.

"We're all sticky," Elsa said, startling Anna out of her focused stare.

Elsa pulled away and sat up, leaving Anna to feel the loss of Elsa's warmth. She perched up on her elbows and watched as Elsa crossed to the pitcher of water, dipped a cloth napkin in it, then settled back on the bed next to Anna. She began gently wiping off Anna's face with the wet cloth after wiping off her own nose. When she finished, she folded her hands in her lap and smiled.

"This whole memory loss thing doesn't seem so bad with you around," Elsa said softly.

Anna felt strangely conflicted about her current predicament. On the one hand, it seemed so familiar - Elsa cleaning some sweet dollop of something off her face like that. But on the other hand, Elsa kept articulating her feelings so openly. Anna always knew what Elsa was feeling (despite her best efforts to retain her icy exterior), but it wasn't often that Elsa voiced them so easily. Sometimes after making love for hours Anna could get Elsa to be a bit more candid about things, but this? This was a whole new side of her Anna had never seen, and she liked it.

No. That wasn't true. She loved it. It was all new and terrifying and exhilarating, but she knew one thing for certain: she loved Elsa for who she was. And that warmed her to the core of her being.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After throwing on some riding breeches, boots, and jackets, Anna and Elsa made their way down to the palace to find King Peter. Unlike horses, griffins were not stable animals and were, in fact, much too snobby for such. They came and went as they pleased, and really only answered to King Peter himself. But once their king asked that they allow someone to ride them, they happily obliged, so long as the rider were properly polite about it.

They found the King of the Sky lounging on the branch of a huge willow tree in the palace courtyard, lazily playing his pan flute. A magnificent griffin lay dozing beneath him at the base of the tree, its large silvery feather wings folded neatly against its golden body. The feathers covering its eagle head tapered off around its neck, turning into the body of a lion, complete with deadly, razor sharp claws. Anna cast a glance at Elsa and grinned when she saw the awe-struck look on her face.

King Peter paused his flute playing when they approached him and smiled down at them. "Good afternoon Your Majesties. What can I do for her Forgetful Highness on this lovely, sunny spring day?"

Anna grinned up at him. Not too many faeries could get away with his teasing demeanor, but his boyish charm made it impossible to take offense. Despite his youthful appearance, Anna knew he was several hundred years old, as well as one of the wisest of the Faerie Lords. "We were hoping we could get a griffin to take us sight-seeing for the afternoon? I'm thinking maybe it would help spark some memories for Elsa."

The King of the Sky hopped nimbly from the tree, landing in front of them as though gravity didn't exist. His large cloak settled around him, and Anna noticed for the first time that it was made entirely of peacock feathers. It highlighted his bright green eyes as though they were made of gold-flecked jade, and his sun-kissed skin and chestnut hair made for quite a handsome sight. The rest of his body was adorned in a silvery blue silk tunic, black leather breeches, and polished black leather boots. When he smiled at them, there was a playful gleam behind his eyes.

"Anything for the Queen of Winter and the Daughter of Summer," he said with a sweeping bow. "And I must say, Lady Elsa," he continued, taking her bare hand in his own, "it is quite a treat to see you out of your gloves." He placed a light kiss to her bare knuckles, but unlike Prince Hans, it didn't make Anna feel irrationally jealous. If anything, she appreciated the kind gesture.

"Oh?" Elsa replied with a slightly confused look. "Do I usually adorn my hands with gloves?"

"I have never seen the Queen of Winter without them," he replied. He straightened and turned to face the still dozing griffin. "Skyfire! These ladies would like to for a flight! Should I let them take only the fastest, best flier in all the skies?"

Skyfire looked up, lazily blinking his sharp blue eyes. He lifted himself to his feet and stretched like a cat, his lion tail twitching a little and yawned. Then he padded over to Elsa and peered at her with searching eyes. Anna's heart sped up when Elsa reached out a slender hand and stroked the side of his feathered head. Elsa had never been particularly good with animals because of her general tense energy. He let out a soft noise somewhere between a purr and a growl, but the sound seemed to amuse King Peter, much to Anna's relief.

"He likes your boldness, My Queen," the Faerie King chuckled. "Come, Daughter of Summer. He is harmless. Perhaps a bit of a snob, but he's harmless."

Anna couldn't help but smile as the king gave the griffin's haunch a playful swat. She moved next to Elsa and ran her hands along the soft feathers of Skyfire's crown.

"My goodness he's beautiful," Anna said, mesmerized by the sight of the creature. He was about the same size as a horse, and his wingspan must have been at least fifty feet across.

The king's grin broadened. "And he especially likes your flattery. Come now. He wishes to fly." He held out his hand to Elsa and helped her onto the griffin's back. When she was securely in place, he helped Anna up behind her. they settled onto the griffin's back, and Anna slid her arms around her queen's waist. "All ready? Okay Skyfire, be gentle. Queen Elsa has had a rough couple of days. Make it a flight to remember!"

No sooner had the words escaped his lips than Skyfire took to the air with a mighty leap, letting out the piercing call somewhere between the roar of a lion and an eagle's call. Anna gasped and tightened her arms around Elsa's waist. Skyfire fortunately didn't climb into the air so fast that they were at risk of falling off, but before they knew it, Queen Spring's grand, overgrown palace was nothing but a small dot far below them.

"Oh Anna . . ." Elsa gasped, turning her head slightly. "Goddess of the Seasons I feel like the Queen of the World!" Elsa's laughter joined the rush of wind around Anna's ears, and the Snow Queen extended her arms spread eagle, as though she herself were the one flying.

Anna couldn't resist stretching her arms out with Elsa, running her hands along her lover's smooth arms and losing herself in the sensation of it all. The wind caressed her skin and hair, and from her position behind Elsa, her nose was occasionally filled with her lover's sweet scent. Elsa's cool skin felt like butter against hers, and she couldn't stop herself from lacing their fingers together. She longed to run her lips along Elsa's neck, to bury her nose in Elsa' hair, to pull her as close as physically possible.

Elsa suddenly grabbed hold of Skyfire's neck, and Anna to Elsa's waist, when the griffin began a steep descent toward the ground. Fortunately it wasn't steep enough for them to slide forward, but just steep enough to leave them both gasping from the exhilarating feeling. When Skyfire leveled out, Anna kept her arms wrapped firmly around Elsa's waist, all too aware of just how close their bodies were, but too happy to move to a less intimate position. She decided she always had the excuse that Skyfire might dive again.

Skyfire took them deep into the Wild, passing over endless forests, deep green valleys, and crystal clear mountain lakes. He at last came to rest at the base of a waterfall cascading into a large mountain grotto. Flowers of every imaginable color sprinkled the ground, somehow growing up among the rocks as well as several towering pine trees, and hanging moss covered the sheer rock walls. Anna immediately sensed the presence of Fey magic, both in the air and in the water.

She slid off Skyfire's back, then offered a hand to Elsa. When her lover's hand slid into hers, Anna shivered. She was unaccustomed to holding Elsa's hand out in the open without her gloves, and the change was wonderfully freeing. Skyfire began grazing and drinking out of the pool while the two of them looked around the grotto.

"This place is incredible," Elsa said. "Have we ever been here before?"

"No, never. Though we may just have to ask King Peter to let a griffin take us here again. I have no idea where we are, but this must be some kind of depository of Fey magic. I can feel it in the air here."

"A depository?" Elsa looked at her with bright, curious eyes.

"From what I know, sometimes Faeries will find places like this and enchant them with powerful magic to protect them from humans. For example, see that bright blue vein in that rock over there?"

Elsa glanced over to where Anna was pointing, then looked back at her with a patiently annoyed look. "I know what sapphire is, Anna."

Anna grinned. "Sorry. I'm still not sure what you do and don't remember. Well anyway, if humans knew about this place, they'd turn it into a mine, probably destroying the grotto in the process."

"Ah," Elsa replied with a frown. "How dreadful."

"On a lighter note," Anna said, "I think there's a hotsprings nearby. It's too warm in here for the cool spring air. Come on, let's see if we can find it!"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand again and they dashed off further into the grotto, following the trail of steam and giggling all the while. They stumbled upon a crystal clear pool about a minute later. Anna again found herself breathless from the new sight in front of them. This time, instead of hanging moss, all different kinds and colors of mushrooms grew along the rock walls surrounding the hotsprings.

"Mushrooms!" Anna exclaimed with a huge grin. She moved to a particularly large cluster of Redfae mushrooms and began carefully plucking them from the rock wall. "How about lunch?"

"Aren't those Redfae mushrooms?" Elsa asked, and when Anna looked at her, the other looked slightly scandalized.

Anna giggled. "Yeah? Why?"

"Aren't they really rare?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well . . . doesn't that mean we shouldn't eat them?"

"Why not? It just means we need to savor them. And you remembered something! See? Getting out of the palace has already been good for you!" Anna said happily.

"I think we've established I still have the knowledge of the living world, Anna," Elsa said in a very familiar, very endearing scolding tone. "I just can't remember anything about . . . well me."

Anna tossed her lover one of the mushrooms. "Just try it. Remind your pallet why you love Redfae mushrooms."

Elsa gave the mushroom a tentative look, but her trust in Anna apparently won her over. She took a small bite, then her eyes grew wide in wonder. "Mmf oh my goodness! It's delicious!"

Anna grinned and offered her up a handful of the rare, meaty mushroom. "Rare but little known fact," she said, taking a bite of one as well, "these are poisonous to humans. Fortunately we faeries have the advantage of magic on our side. We're immune to poison and disease."

Elsa rolled her eyes with another grin. "Yes I remember that, too." Anna threw a mushroom at her. Elsa squeaked in surprise and laughed lightly. "Hey! You're so cheeky! I am the Faerie Queen of Winter! How dare you admonish me!"

Anna burst into a fit of giggles again. Elsa seemed to be developing quite the knack for making Anna laugh - also new - but most definitely, whole-heartedly welcome. She was still used to the very serious side of Elsa, but with every passing moment she kept finding herself falling more and more in love with her wife. _'How is that even possible, Elsa? Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, you go and show me this whole new side of yourself.'_

Several handfuls of mushroom-eating later, the tempting warmth of the hotsprings began calling to Anna.

"Want to go for a dip?" Anna asked, eyeballing the steaming water. "The day is still young, and I'm sure Skyfire can get us home in time for an early dinner."

"I'd love to!" Elsa replied with another grin. "Is this something else we did often?"

_'You have no idea.' _"We've never been swimming in a hotsprings," Anna said to avoid telling another lie. She kicked off her shoes and began unbuttoning her riding jacket. When Elsa began taking off her own clothes, Anna suddenly flushed red and turned around. _'Goddess of the Seasons what is wrong with you?'_ she scolded herself. _'You've seen Elsa naked hundreds of times and now suddenly you're shy?'_

But she knew why it wasn't a good idea to look upon her wife's naked body. She knew she'd want too much too fast. She'd want to touch that soft, pale skin, she'd want to kiss those delicate red lips, she'd want to taste her . . . _'Stop that!'_

When she heard Elsa slip into the water, Anna quickly finished undressing and climbed in after her. As soon as the warmth of the hotsprings hit her skin, her discomfort faded away and she let out a purr of appreciation. The heat from the water relaxed her tense muscles until she felt as though she were melting into the warmth of the water.

"Oh my. Why have we never gone to a hotsprings before?" she murmured, allowing her eyes to slide shut.

"I don't know, why haven't we, Anna?"

Elsa's voice was soft, but warm. So very warm.

"Never enough time, I suppose. You were always such a busy queen. My busy little queen bee." Anna giggled and opened her eyes to look at Elsa. "We should do this more often."

Elsa's sapphire eyes lifted to gaze at her so adoringly it made Anna's stomach twist into knots. "When this is all over and I . . . and I remember who I am, will you promise me something?"

"Anything," Anna replied before she could think the better of it.

"Promise me you won't let me become a harsh ruler. I want . . . I want to be a good queen. A fair queen."

"Oh my sweet Elsa," Anna said, returning Elsa's warm smile. "You are a good queen. Your kingdom adores you."

Elsa reached out and caressed Anna's arm, and even that simple gesture sent chills through Anna's body. They remained silent for sometime, simply content to enjoy each other's company and the beauty surrounding them.

"Anna?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I . . . can I give you something for all you've given me?"

Anna opened her eyes and gazed at Elsa in confusion.

"It would appear that touch—my touch—isn't something I used to give to others. Can I . . . okay I know this is going to sound a little strange, but can I give you a massage?"

Anna's eyebrows shot up in shock. Elsa was a very giving partner, but a massage was never something offered before. Intrigued, Anna smiled. "Of course. Far be it from me to stand in the way of the Queen's heart's desires."

Elsa smiled, but she could see the seriousness behind her lover's gaze. So she smiled and turned, offering her shoulders up for Elsa's experimentation. She knew it was probably not a good idea to allow such intimate contact, but she was so surprised by the request, she didn't have time to think the better of it.

When Elsa's impossibly soft hands slid onto her shoulders and dug into her tense muscles, Anna melted with a soft groan. She was lost. Hopelessly lost. In that moment she would have agreed to anything in the world if only to keep Elsa's hands on her. Who was this new queen of hers? Still so very Elsa, and yet so very different, too. She kept feeling as though she were falling in love all over again. She didn't have any idea what was happening between her and Elsa, but she definitely knew she was going to stick around to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

Elsa knew. It was so sweetly, painfully obvious. Elsa may have lost her memory, but she still had her intelligence. Between the adoring looks, the ease with which she could make Anna blush, the ring that Anna always wore, the fact that they were naked and alone in a hotsprings at the moment, and the words of Maleficent about their hearts being bound . . . She knew. What she couldn't understand was, why hadn't Anna told her yet that they were married?

If she had to guess, it was because Anna was afraid to tell her. Perhaps she was afraid Elsa would suddenly stop loving her because she couldn't remember anything. Perhaps it hurt too much looking into the eyes of a lover who no longer recognized her. Perhaps she just wasn't ready. Whatever the reason, Elsa knew it was of the utmost importance that she pry it out of Anna. She had to know. But more than that, Anna owed it to both of them to tell her.

She was about to ask a question, when she became extremely aware of just where her hands were and what she was doing. Elsa's cheeks flushed. She slid her fingers up to Anna's neck, digging her fingers into soft ginger hair. She deepened the pressure of her palms and fingers, kneading the tense muscles into jelly.

Oh . . . Anna's skin. Anna's hair. Elsa wanted to bury her nose in that hair, she wanted to run her lips along Anna's shoulder and neck, she wanted to tilt her chin around and claim those lips again and again. And gods . . . they were naked together. And what was to stop her? Then again, just because they were married, didn't mean they'd necessarily consummated their marriage. It could have been a business arrangement for all she knew. She shifted uncomfortably. She hoped not. The unknown of it all was driving her insane. Part of her felt like she should proceed with caution and let Anna wait until she was ready to tell her. Then again, time was running out and she was feeling a little impatient. _'To the Nine Hells with patience!'_ she thought, suddenly feeling irritated.

She eased her hands off Anna's shoulders and climbed out of the hotsprings. She had a feeling what they were about to discuss shouldn't be discussed in the nude. They remained uncomfortably silent while they dressed, and Elsa did her best not to admire Anna's naked body. She managed to limit herself to only two stolen glances. Well maybe five. And _gods_ Anna's body was soooo . . . delicious. Just delicious. She wanted to run her tongue all over Anna's body, and she decided not to be ashamed of that. Anna _was_ her wife, after all. After they finished dressing, she decided it was best to tackle the subject straight on.

"Anna," she said, and when she spoke she saw Anna tense. Elsa sighed. "Anna I need to ask you something."

Anna turned to look at the queen. "Ask me anything."

Elsa met her "friend's" eyes and set her jaw in determination. "Why won't you tell me to whom I'm married?"

She saw fear enter Anna's eyes and the redhead quickly looked down. "I-I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea."

"As much as I appreciate you looking out for me and my invisible spouse, I believe it is my right to know."

She saw Anna pulling away from her even more and that caused even more confusion in the queen. "I-I'm not so sure it's a g-good idea."

Elsa sighed again. It was time to annoy/harass Anna until she got what she wanted. "Why? Is my husband an unkind man? Do you wish I wouldn't have married him because he did something to me? Or did he perhaps do something to you? Do you wish I were married to someone else? Is he perhaps of a rival household? Is he -"

"You're not married to a man!" Anna suddenly snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "Goddess of the Seasons, it's not a man!"

Elsa was only momentarily stunned by Anna's little outburst. Then a sly grin curved the corners of her lips. '_Finally, some progress.'_ "No?"

Anna's cheeks visibly reddened and she fidgeted with her fingers. "N-no. You're married a w-woman."

Elsa moved closer to Anna and the redhead's eyes widened. Emboldened by a sudden idea, Elsa slid her hands over Anna's folded arms and gently unfolded them. Then she moved closer to Anna until their lips were a mere few inches apart. "If you aren't my wife, then stop me."

She heard Anna's breath hitch, and that action alone sent a pulse of heat directly between the queen's thighs. Gods, how could she be married to anyone else? Her body's reaction to Anna was evidence enough. She may not remember Anna, but her body certainly did.

When their lips brushed, Anna's eyes fluttered shut, though Elsa kept hers open to observe and delight in the other's reactions. Elsa slithered a hand up to Anna's cheek and softly caressed it with the backs of her fingers. "Why aren't you stopping me, Anna?" she whispered, ever so softly ghosting her lips over Anna's.

Anna may as well have been frozen, she was holding so still. "I . . . I can't . . ." Anna said breathlessly.

It was all the invitation Elsa needed. She pressed her lips firmly to Anna's in a sweet, chaste kiss. But when Anna let out a soft whimper against her lips, Elsa couldn't keep herself from deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and swept her tongue over Anna's lower lip, not asking, but demanding entrance. Anna instantly complied, and that simple action alone made them both of them groan softly. Their lips collided again and again, parting only for short gasps of air, and before Elsa realized what was happening, her breasts were pressing up against Anna's when they pulled each other closer. Both of them gasped and pulled away, and Elsa could feel her cheeks burning as much as Anna's appeared to be. She pressed her forehead to Anna's, trying to catch her breath and calm her body down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa breathed.

"B-because . . ." Anna started, but a soft sob halted her words.

Elsa reached up and cradled Anna's face between her hands and gently kissed her again. "It's okay, Anna. Oh my sweet, dear Anna." Elsa let out a small, relieved laugh. "Goddess of the Seasons, I'm married to you. That's the best news I've heard since waking up in this nightmare."

Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's hips, and the queen realized for the first time that Anna _was_ gripping her hips. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a stray tear spilling down her cheek.

Elsa wiped away the tear with a tender sweep of her thumb. "It's okay. I'm not angry with you. A little confused, but not angry."

"You . . . you just looked at me so . . . you didn't know me and I didn't know what else to do. I was . . . afraid."

Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna again, then pulled back to search her eyes for any lingering concern. "If you were afraid I wouldn't want you, did that perhaps quell your fear?"

Anna's lips curled into a small smile. "I may need a little more convincing."

Elsa smiled as well and pressed another deep kiss to her (apparently) wife's lips. It lingered for sometime before Elsa found the will to pull away. "Anna?"

"Mmm?"

Elsa's smile returned when she saw Anna was looking pleasantly distracted and dreamy. "When we get back, and maybe after dinner, can we maybe . . . will you tell me about us? I want to know you. I want to remember everything about you."

Anna's eyes focused in on Elsa, and for the first time since waking up, Elsa suddenly realized just how gorgeous her emerald eyes were. "Okay," she said, still looking a little distracted. "Should we perhaps . . . go back to Spring's palace?"

Elsa slid her arms around Anna in a fierce embrace, please when Anna returned it. "Okay. But promise me we'll talk, okay?"

Anna buried her face in Elsa's jacket somewhere between her shoulder and neck. "I promise," came the muffled reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Anna was spellbound. Princess Elsa was nothing like she'd expected. She knew the princess would be beautiful based on the rumors flowing out of Arendelle, but she'd been completely blindsided. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful platinum hair, the cool sapphire eyes, the rosy lips . . . She was perfection incarnate. Her modest black and teal dress fitted her blossoming form, accentuating her growing hips and breasts, and her teal gloves added a delicious air of mystery to her._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Rose," Elsa said in a polite, but rehearsed voice to Anna's sister. _

_Rose, on the other hand, had other ideas. __She took Elsa's gloved hand in hers and brought it to her lips and kissed it with a flirtatious glint in her eyes. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess Elsa."_

_Anna had to hide her eye-roll. Though Elsa was only fifteen years old, she was of betrothal age, and Anna's two sisters were of marrying age. Well, close anyway. Rose was nineteen and Lily was twenty. And apparently the five year age gap didn't bother them a whit. Anna knew she wouldn't stand a chance against her sisters. A princess like Elsa would always go for the first born, or at least someone older because it would make her look more mature. Or something. Either way, Anna was sure she didn't stand a chance. So she resigned herself to offer up as formal a greeting as she could offer._

_"Princess," she said with a deep curtsy. "I am Anna, the youngest Daughter of Summer." She hoped she sounded regal in that moment. She was still learning the "stride" of the Daughters of Summer. She, like Princess Elsa, was young - only fourteen._

_After the formal but simple introductions were made, they went on to a fancy luncheon. Though it had been polite enough, the atmosphere felt a little stuffy. Elsa was obviously being carefully groomed to be the new Queen of Winter. So much so that it was starting to mildly bother Anna. Had Elsa ever played? Had she ever had fun? She decided her new temporary life goal was to get Elsa to play. She also chose not to analyze why she had such a strange new life goal.  
_

_Anna's first opportunity presented itself later that evening when she discovered Elsa out in the flower garden. The princess was unchaperoned, and from the looks of it, she was accustomed to being alone. Anna decided it was probably from the lack of siblings. She stopped just short of Elsa, suddenly entranced by the sight before her. Elsa was cradling a vibrant pink rose in her bare hand, holding it up to her adorable, delicate nose as she inhaled the scent of the flower. The braid holding her platinum was no longer up in a tight bun, but cast over one of her shoulders__._

_"Princess Elsa?" Anna said in a quiet voice, reluctant to distract the princess, but she was dying to talk to her._

_The princess lowered her hand and gloved it in one fluid motion. Anna felt a pang of regret in seeing that beautiful pale skin covered again. "Princess Anna," she greeted stiffly, nodding her head. "What can I do for you?"_

_"May I perhaps walk with the Princess of Arendelle?" Anna said, offering up a sweet smile._

_Princess Elsa looked surprised for a moment, then nodded, her expression turning a little shy. That alone put another smile on Anna's lips._

_And so began the seduction of Princess Elsa._

_It started out slow, innocent. Anna was only fourteen, after all, and she was still finding her stride. Every time Elsa and her mother would visit the House of Summer, Anna would always take Elsa for long griffin rides, long walks through the flower gardens, take her swimming in the palace's huge Koi pond, and even sneak cinnamon rolls or other delicious pastries up to bed before breakfast. They'd hide under the blankets and giggle and giggle and giggle some more and get crumbs everywhere._

_When they went to Queen Winter's palace, Anna always talked Elsa into making a frozen pond for them to skate around on. Elsa, of course, was graceful and fluid on ice, whereas Anna was a little more hesitant and clumsy. Being a Daughter of Summer, she didn't exactly have a lot of experience on ice, but Elsa was a patient teacher, and it was an excuse to hold onto her and pretend she needed help. And every time she fell into Elsa's arms, the princess would lightly laugh and help Anna correct her feet. Anna loved Elsa's laugh. It wasn't always easy to coax it out of Elsa, but when she did, her sapphire eyes lit up like the stars. Anna was fairly certain the princess was onto her little ice skating trick, but Elsa never said anything._

_For two years Anna patiently wooed the Princess of Arendelle. Though Anna's sisters had initially shown interest in a possible betrothal to Elsa, they had long since given up. Elsa's cool façade was quite convincing. They even began referring to Elsa as the "White Whale." But Anna was determined. She had come to think of Elsa as her best friend, but more than that, she knew she was falling in love with Elsa. _

___It was a little after Anna turned sixteen and Elsa seventeen that Anna first kissed Elsa. Queen Winter was visiting Queen Summer on business and brought Elsa along so she could sit in on the business meetings. One sunny afternoon after lunch, Anna stole Elsa away from all the boring adult nonsense to their favorite Weeping Willow tree next to a well-groomed stream running through the castle's courtyard. One of the main reasons it was their favorite spot was because it was one of the few places within the palace walls that was secluded, as well as peaceful and beautiful._

___Anna withdrew a small carving knife she'd received for her sixteenth birthday and began carving her name in the trunk of the grand old Weeping Willow._

___"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, tilting her head in curiosity._

___"I am making this our official spot," Anna replied with a playful grin._

___"By carving your name in a tree?" _

___"It's a human tradition. I thought it was romantic. Don't you?"_

___Elsa giggled. "Romantic?"_

___"You'll see," Anna promised, casting a wink over her shoulder. ____When she finished carving her name in quite nice Fey lettering, she handed her carving knife to Elsa. "Now you carve your name under mine."_

___Elsa still looked a little confused, but she complied. A few minutes later, her name was carved in the tree as well. Her lettering was lovely, but obviously more practiced and controlled than Anna's loopy free-hand lettering. But Anna loved the difference between their lettering. It so beautifully displayed the contrast between them, and so much of them shown through in their handwriting. After admiring it for a few more moments, Anna leaned back forward and carved a perfect heart around their two names. When she was done, she put the small knife away in an herb scrip, then stood back to admire their work._

___"See? Now every time we look at this tree, we will forever be reminded of this moment," Anna said proudly._

___Elsa peered at it for several moments with a look of deep concentration. "And what moment is it that we're remembering, exactly?"_

___Anna couldn't help it anymore. She'd ached for this for so long. Too long. Hell, since the first time she met Elsa. She grabbed the blonde's hips and pushed her up against the tree, fusing their lips together in one fluid motion. The taller girl let out a startled squeak, but it turned into a soft groan when Anna pushed herself up against her. When Elsa didn't push her away - and in fact did the opposite by putting her hand behind Anna's neck and pulling her closer - Anna whimpered softly and deepened the kiss. _

___And Goddess of the Seasons, Elsa's lips! They were impossibly soft and tasted of peppermint and honey. Anna melted happily into the kiss. It was her first kiss, and there was no one else in all the kingdoms with whom she'd rather share it. It was sweet, slow, and exploratory, and despite the initial passionate haste, it left Anna craving more, yet feeling satisfied all at once. When she at last pulled back, Elsa was looking delightfully well-kissed and her eyelids were heavy with desire._

___"Oh Elsa . . ." she whispered, ghosting her lips over the other's in another teasing kiss. "You are so beautiful."_

___"Anna . . . oh my sweet Anna . . ."_

* * *

"So you . . . you seduced me?" Elsa asked, looking at Anna with wide, curious eyes. They were currently sitting on a love seat in one of Spring's cozy studies. A fire blazed cheerfully in the fire, and they were sipping hot chocolate under a quilt to ward off the chill of the cool spring evening.

Anna felt herself flush scarlet. She coughed politely. "Well . . . yes I suppose so."

"Why?"

Anna blinked. "Why what?"

"I mean why didn't I seduce _you_?"

"Oh!" Anna said in a voice just a little too high pitched. She bit her lower lip. "I . . . I don't know. I suppose you were really very busy with your studies. You were very dedicated to becoming the next Queen of Winter. What I said was true about our marriage being arranged, somewhat. Our mothers encouraged our blossoming relationship. It's why we spent so much time traveling to each other's kingdoms. They wanted to unite the Houses of Summer and Winter through marriage. They didn't exactly 'tell' us it was arranged, but we surmised. Our mothers weren't exactly subtle. They wouldn't have forced us to marry, but I know they would have been disappointed if we didn't. Our union has strengthened the borders and commerce between both our kingdoms three-fold since our wedding."

Elsa set her mug down on an end table, a look of concern creeping into her face. "Did I . . . did I ever make you feel like perhaps . . ." Elsa hesitated, and Anna could see the worry in her eyes. "Did I treat it like it was just that? An arranged marriage?"

"What? Oh, no not at all. I knew you loved me."

"Love."

"Pardon?"

"Love. Present tense, not past."

Anna's heart fluttered so much she was afraid it would grow wings and fly off. '_Did Elsa just say she loves me?'_ "I-I suppose the main reason you didn't pursue me is because you were always in such constant control," she continued, hoping changing the subject would calm her heart a bit. "You were more powerful than your mother, and therefore, your winters more harsh. You were always worried about your powers getting out of control and possibly harming the kingdoms. And you had a lot to learn in the time you were given with your mother. She was an Elder Faerie, and she knew her time was coming to pass beyond the Veil. She wanted to ensure her daughter was the right successor, that you would be a fair and just Queen in her stead."

"Why did she choose to leave beyond the Veil when I was so young?"

Anna swallowed. She'd been worried Elsa would ask that. "I don't know. It is said, a Faerie always knows when it is their time. I suppose she just knew it was hers."

"Oh. How long was she the Queen of Winter?"

"Long before I was born, I know that much. Several hundred years, at least."

"So we've established that I worked too much, that I have control issues, that my mother was taken from me before I was ready, and that I never even went to the trouble of seducing my own wife. Why _did_ you want me?"

"What? No! It's not like that, Elsa! Don't say it like that," Anna scolded, gently shoving her shoulder. She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "When we met, you were so young but so regal, so poised. I always thought it a little odd that someone only fifteen years of age was so adult. I guess I wanted to see if there was a girl underneath all that beautiful poise."

The corners of Elsa's lips twitched. "Oh? And did you find what you were looking for?"

Anna hid her grin behind her mug of hot chocolate and took a dainty sip. "It took a bit of coaxing, but I did find a little girl under all that ice. And I even taught her how to play a little. Sometimes I got her to go swimming with me in the Koi pond. Or griffin riding over the kingdom. Or playing 'hide and seek' in the apple orchards. Or kiss me under Weeping Willows."

Elsa slowly brought her eyes up to meet Anna's, and again, Anna's heart started pounding. She was sure the whole world could hear it in that moment. She'd never seen Elsa look so very . . . _hungry_. It made Anna feel as though she were being stripped naked just with Elsa's eyes. She shivered in utter delight.

"Anna I need to right a wrong," Elsa said in a low, quiet voice that just plain oozed seduction. Anna watched in mesmerized curiosity as Elsa took the mug from her hand and set it aside, then brought Anna's hand to her lips. She held it there, barely an inch away, and when Elsa's cool breath hit her skin, Anna very nearly whimpered. "I'm going to seduce you, Anna," she continued in that seductive voice that just made Anna want to agree to anything. "I'm going to seduce you as I should have done from the moment I met you seven years ago." Elsa's lips pressed against her knuckles in a soft, all too suggestive kiss. "I'm going to seduce you as a girl without a care in the world." Another kiss, this time higher up her hand. "A girl without responsibility." A kiss to her forearm. "A girl without restriction." A kiss to her shoulder. "A girl without control." By the time Elsa kissed her neck, Anna was practically a sobbing mess of arousal. Who _was_ this Elsa?! And where had she been hiding all this time?!

"E-Elsa . . .!" was all she managed to gasp before Elsa's lips pressed against her neck. The pressure instantly sent lightning shooting down her spine and heat directly to her core.

"I know you're not ready yet," Elsa whispered in Anna's ear, "but fear not, my love. I'll take you there. I'll wait for you. And when you are ready, it is going to be-" she interrupted herself to run her tongue along the edge of Anna's ear - "_soooooo_ good."

Anna had never felt so conflicted in her entire life. Elsa was right - she wasn't ready to be intimate with Elsa again, not when she still couldn't remember her. But on the other hand, here sat this downright predatory seductress Elsa . . . telling her all about how she was going to, very soon, get under her dress . . . It just wasn't fair. At all. Curse it all to the Nine Hells. When Elsa pulled away and rose to her feet, Anna couldn't stop a small whimper of regret from escaping her lips.

"I very much look forward to seeing you on the morrow, Princess Anna." The smile on Elsa's lips alone made Anna whimper again.

And then Anna stared after Elsa in complete, dumbfounded shock as she walked away, her eyes staring with perhaps way too much lust at Elsa's purposefully swaying hips. '_Oh gods. Oh gods oh gods oh gods help me.'_ She fisted her hand and bit her knuckle _hard_. It was going to be a loooooong night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Anna couldn't for the life of her remember how she got to sleep last night after Elsa's little declaration. For reasons she couldn't comprehend at the moment, she and Elsa spent the night in separate beds again. And she'd spent most of the night staring at the ceiling, willing herself not to go into Elsa's room and ravish the holy living hell out of her. After Elsa's little display in the study, Anna's resolve to hold off on intimacy was weakening by the moment.

She hastily threw on a spring dress with a bright floral print, brushed her hair, slipped into the closest shoes she could find, then headed for the dining hall. She had no sooner opened the door, when she was accosted by a dozen bouquets of roses. Well, more specifically, a dozen servants were waiting for her on the other side of the door, holding a couple of bouquets each in their hands. Every bouquet was made up of a beautiful arrangement of all different roses in all different colors.

"Your Highness," the young man in front said with a flourishing bow. "We have been instructed to place these bouquets in your guest suite. Where would you like them?"

Anna blinked. Then she blinked again. "Th-these are all for me?"

"Indeed. The Queen of Arendelle sends her love."

Anna's hand fluttered to her mouth. She couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Your Highness?"

"What?" she squeaked.

"Where shall we put these?"

"Oh! Arrange them in my room," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Thank you."

She hastened away, anxious now more than ever to see Elsa. When she reached the dining hall, all the other Faerie Queens were already seated and chatting away and being served breakfast by an overabundance of hustling servants. Anna's eyes immediately picked out Elsa sitting at the end of the table, and her heart fluttered when she suddenly realized Elsa was looking at her. Oh gods. Elsa was wearing an ice dress. It was silky and soft, and flowed around her body like water, and a slit ran all the way up to her upper thigh, showing off those tragically beautiful legs topped off with a pair of blue heels. And gods all Anna wanted to do was lick that damned dress off Elsa's body. When their eyes met, Elsa ran her hand along the empty seat of the chair on the corner seat next to hers. Anna's breath caught in her throat. Gods. Elsa even made that simple motion feel seductive, like she was lovingly stroking her and not the chair. Anna suddenly found herself jealous of that chair.

She cleared her throat and cautiously sat down, not taking her eyes off her wife for a second. Elsa leaned forward and slid her hand on Anna's thigh, a sly smile toying with her red lips.

"Good morning, Anna. I missed you last night."

Anna swallowed. "Good m-morning, Elsa."

The queen leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Anna's cheek, and the redhead flushed scarlet. Partly because of the kiss, but mostly because when Elsa leaned forward, her hand also slid further up Anna's thigh.

"Sleep well, Anna?" Elsa asked in a silky, soft voice.

Anna bit her lip. Gods Elsa was flirting with her. In public. She could count the number of times this had occurred.

None.

"Terribly," she decided to reply honestly.

"Oh?" Concern rippled through those sapphire eyes. "Well perhaps there's something I could do for you tonight that could help you sleep better," she whispered, lightly running her index finger along Anna's jaw. "A massage, perhaps? Something to help you relax?"

Anna nearly choked on her tongue as she swallowed down another whimper. "I g-got the r-roses," she squeaked. She cleared her throat loudly. "That was very sweet of you."

Elsa at last (and somewhat to Anna's dismay) leaned back and took a dainty sip of orange juice, though she still hadn't taken her eyes off the redhead. "Did you like them?"

Anna could see confidence behind the words, but she also saw a glint of hopefulness. _'Oh . . . oh Elsa . . . I don't know what's happening between us but I never want it to end. You're still so very you, and yet there's just so very much _**more**_ of you.' _"I love them. Wait, how did you know roses are my favorite flower? Are you starting to remember?"

"I just had a feeling," Elsa replied.

"Oh? And what about your dress? Last time you tried magic out, you didn't get it to work."

"I wanted to make it. So I did. I guess I just wasn't concentrating hard enough the last time I tried. Do you like it?"

Anna licked her lips. "You're beautiful," she blurted out before she could think the better of it. "I've always loved your ice dresses."

Elsa hummed in approval. "I had a feeling about that, too. If I didn't know any better, dear Anna, I'd say you're melting my heart. Are you perhaps curing this terrible curse cast upon me with your Sun Magic?"

Anna blushed and pretended to fidget with some strawberries. She was about to come up with some sort of response when Elsa crossed her legs, running the side of her foot up Anna's exposed leg in the process. The princess nearly groaned in front of the entire gathering of Faerie Queens, including her own damn mother. _'Oh gods Elsa is still flirting with me! In front of the other queens! Oh gods. Oh gods oh gods.'_ She would have never told Elsa before, but she'd secretly wished Elsa were more affectionate in public. It was true she was receptive to Anna's affections to a certain degree, but she almost never initiated affection. And now, here she sat next to her at a table full of queens, practically making love to her with her eyes. For all the queens to see. Without a damn care in the world about it. It also left her feeling even more conflicted. She was so madly, desperately in love with Elsa before, and yet . . . she found she was falling for this new Elsa, too. Well that wasn't strictly true. She was already in love with this new Elsa. How could she not be?

"So how is your progress coming along, Princess Anna?" Queen Spring suddenly asked above the din.

The table fell silent and all eyes turned to them. Anna politely cleared her throat. "She has remembered how to use magic," Anna replied, trying desperately to ignore Elsa's foot still running suggestively up and down the side of her calf.

"And Anna was kind enough to inform me that we're married," Elsa added. "Someone could have warned me I married the most beautiful faerie in all the kingdoms."

Surprised laughter rippled through the table, and Anna stared at Elsa, her jaw slightly agape.

"Well she certainly hasn't lost her charm," Queen Summer said, directing a proud smile at Anna.

"Any other progress?" Queen Spring asked.

"I remembered how to use magic," Elsa answered. She demonstrated by making a small ice statue of a Weeping Willow in the middle of the table. Anna's cheeks flushed again. She quickly took a drink of milk to hide it.

"Wonderful news!" Queen Autumn proclaimed. "Darkness be damned, I say!"

Another chortle passed through the table.

"How did you do it?" Queen Summer asked, looking pointedly at Anna.

"Hmm? Oh. Maleficent told me Light Magic was the only way to bring back Elsa's memory," Anna replied, shifting in her seat when Elsa ran her foot up Anna's leg again. "So I just . . . um . . . took her for a griffin ride. And talked about how we met and . . . things."

"Light Magic?" Queen Rapunzel asked. "As in . . . love?"

"Apparently before all this memory loss business, I was madly in love with Anna," Elsa replied, still looking at Anna with a ill-disguised, hungry glint in her eyes. Anna blushed again.

Summer's eyebrow shot up so high it practically took flight. "My, my, this Sun Curse has certainly changed you, hasn't it Queen Elsa?"

Elsa finally tore her eyes away from Anna to look at the other queen. "How so?"

"Well for one, you're wearing your heart on your sleeve at the moment, rather than hiding it away behind a mountain of ice. And for another, you've finally admitted, in public, that you're in love with my daughter. I'd call that progress."

"Was I a good queen? Was I the queen my mother wanted me to be?" Elsa suddenly asked, and the table fell silent again.

"Your mother wanted you to be happy," Queen Summer answered. "More than anything."

"That doesn't answer my question. Was I the queen she wanted me to be?"

"Yes," Queen Spring answered.

"And what queen is that? Fair? Just? Controlled? Responsible? Cold? Reclusive?" Elsa suddenly stood, startling everyone at the table, including Anna. "I may have been a good queen, but I was not a good wife. I don't want to be the queen my mother wanted me to be. I don't want my life to be defined by someone else's expectations. It sounds miserable. And I want no part of it."

"Elsa!" Anna started to reach for her, but Elsa was already heading for the door. She looked back to the table of queens and bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry . . ."

"Go after her, love," Summer said, offering Anna a reassuring smile and a wink. "It's all right."

Anna nodded, then quickly hustled after Elsa. She stepped out into the hall and found Elsa leaning up against wall next to the door. And gods, even just standing there with that adorable, crabby look on her face in that ridiculously sexy outfit, she looked perfect. Anna slid her hand over one of Elsa's folded arms.

"Elsa?"

"I meant what I said. I will not live my life in my mother's shadow anymore. I want to be _me_. Whoever that is."

Anna gently tugged at Elsa's arms until they were no longer folded and laced their fingers. "You're too stubborn to be anyone _but_ you. Your mother taught you how to be a good queen, but that doesn't mean you are her. I think, more than anything, she just wanted you to be happy."

"Is that why she encouraged our marriage?_"_

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Does it matter?"

"Anna . . . if I don't regain my memories . . . would you still want to be with me?"

Anna blinked. She'd never entertained the possibility that Elsa wouldn't get her memory back. It wasn't exactly an option with the threat of impending Darkness. "You mean if we somehow survived the Darkness without your memories?"

"Yes."

"Elsa, when I took my wedding vows, I meant them. For better or worse is not something I take lightly. I . . . I will always love you. No matter what."

Elsa leaned forward and in one fluid motion fused their lips together and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. Anna immediately responded in kind, sliding her hand behind Elsa's neck and deepening the kiss with a small groan. Just when Anna collected her bearings, Elsa pulled away and the redhead couldn't help a small moan of regret.

"Can I show you something?" Elsa asked, her face delightfully flushed and her lips well-kissed. "I know horses aren't quite as exotic as griffins, but I . . . um . . . I arranged something. Come with me?"

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she felt herself blush again. "Always."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

By the time they made it to Queen Spring's royal stables after a quick change of clothes, Anna's stomach had so many butterflies she was afraid she'd take flight. The only thing grounding her at the moment was Elsa's hand, which was firmly clasping hers. When they turned the corner to the main entryway, the first thing Anna saw was a gigantic black Clydesdale with a beautiful, well groomed, white mane and tail. A large saddle sat upon his back, obviously designed to accommodate two riders. A stable hand stood in front of the lovely stallion, holding the reigns in wait.

Elsa turned and an excited grin filled her lips. "Will you ride with me, Consort Anna of Arendelle?"

Anna returned the smile, and a pleasant giddiness settled in her stomach. "Oh Elsa. I think we both know I'd follow you anywhere."

Elsa's smile widened and she and the stable hand helped Anna up on the magnificent horse. Elsa soon followed and settled on the saddle behind Anna. The queen slid on a pair of white riding gloves, then gave the reigns a light flick. The Clydesdale started at a nice languid pace, allowing Anna to take in all of the beautiful landscape surrounding Queen Spring's palace.

Unlike Elsa's palace nestled at the base of a mountain, Spring's palace was hidden within a vast enchanted forest. Bird songs of every imaginable kind filled the air around them, as well as the occasional hum of honey bees. All different colored flowers and faerie rings sprinkled the forest floor, and every once in a while a small pixie fluttered across their path then shot off into the forest with a giggle.

Just as Anna began to relax into the world around her, she suddenly became very aware that Elsa's breasts were pressing up against her back. She didn't tense, but now she couldn't think of anything else. She could feel them moving against her with every steady plod of their horse's hooves, and the motion made her eyes roll back into her head and her breath hitch.

"S-so what's our horse's name?" she asked, hoping to distract herself at least a little.

"Allister. I hear he's the offspring of Angus, the royal steed of Queen Merida herself," Elsa replied. "Or at least that's what Spring told me this morning."

"Queen Merida? The Huntress Queen of the Wisps?"

"The one and the same. Have you ever met her? Have I?"

"Once. She came to our wedding. She has quite the head full of fiery red hair that she even managed to tame a little for the occasion. She's an amazing queen. You're both so strong and independent, you liked each other immediately." Anna giggled at the memory of watching them heatedly discuss topics about which they were both passionate. "The two of you had quite the discussion about ridding the kingdoms of betrothals all together."

"Isn't this nice?" Elsa suddenly whispered in her ear. "Just the two of us, in a beautiful forest with nothing else to do? Nowhere else to go?"

"Yes . . ." Anna replied, suddenly feeling breathless. She was a little amazed she was able to answer, considering she could feel Elsa's cool breath on her neck. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end in reply and her face instantly grew hot.

"I wish we could just capture this moment forever," Elsa continued in that maddeningly seductive whisper. "I wish I could hold you like this forever."

Anna couldn't stop the small whimper from tumbling from her lips when Elsa's hands slid around her waist, over her ribcage. Then she noticed two things she had no memory of occurring. Anna was somehow holding the reigns now, and Elsa's gloves were off. And oh gods those hands were sliding slowly up and down her waist and sides, drawing closer and closer to her breasts with every upward sweep of her hands. . .

"Elsa . . ." was all Anna could manage at the moment. Gods she wanted Elsa's hands to move higher. Just a little higher . . .

"But that's what makes moments like this special, Anna," Elsa continued, running her lips along Anna's neck. "We have to fight for them. We have to earn them. And we must _never_ take them for granted. And I never would, you know."

"N-never what?" Anna managed to find her voice somehow. She'd lost track of what Elsa was talking about when the queen nibbled her neck.

"I will never take you for granted. I will cherish you always, Anna."

Anna nearly sobbed when Elsa moved her hands from her waist, then slid off the back of the horse. Anna blinked. She didn't even realize the horse had stopped. Elsa held out her hand from the ground and a radiant smile graced her beautiful lips.

"We're here, my love."

Anna reached out a shaking hand and slid it into Elsa's, then hoisted a leg around to slide off the horse's back. Just as she began sliding down, Elsa caught her by the waist and slowly lowered her to the ground. Their eyes locked. Anna temporarily forgot how to breathe. Those eyes she'd fallen so madly in love with were looking at her with such tender love it made her heart melt and flutter all at the same time.

When her feet lightly touched the ground, she in no way felt grounded. She was soaring to new heights with every moment she spent with Elsa. She'd been married to this very wonderful woman for a year, and yet she'd never seen this side of her. There had simply never been enough time. Elsa was always a focused, loving partner and wife, but she always seemed far away, never fully present other than when they were making love. But now all Elsa was focused on was her, and she'd never felt more loved. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't care. She also knew it couldn't last, that Elsa would have to go back to being queen and that her attention would be divided once again. But Anna had every intention of taking advantage of this in the time that she had.

"Care for a picnic, my love?" Elsa asked, startling Anna from her reverie.

"Picnic?" Anna looked around and noticed, for the first time, they were standing next to a river, and resting on the shore of the river was an enormous, ancient Willow Tree. It looked to be at least several hundred years old, and its bright green branches hung all the way to the ground. Then it finally struck her. Elsa had taken her to a _Willow Tree._

"Oh!" she gasped, covering her mouth in surprised delight. "Oh Elsa . . ."

Elsa reached a hand behind Anna to dig in one of the saddle bags, and and the movement drew their faces closer. Anna's breath caught in her throat. Elsa's lips were so close she could lean just a little bit forward and . . .

"Is something troubling you, my love?" Elsa whispered. Her lips were so close now Anna could swear she felt them brush against her own.

"N-no . . ." she began to reply, but then she realized there was nothing stopping her from kissing Elsa. She was her wife, after all, and resisting her was feeling more and more pointless with each passing moment.

Just as she'd made up her mind to kiss Elsa, suddenly the queen was pulling away, now holding a satchel full of something. Anna blinked and tried to clear her head. By the time she got herself up to speed with the present, Elsa was already laying out a picnic blanket.

Anna watched in hypnotized wonder while Elsa conjured a small table of ice and laid out a bottle of wine and some fruit and cheese she had packed for them. When she finished, she looked up at Anna and stroked the picnic blanket, beckoning Anna to her. And once again Anna felt like she was the one under that pale hand, stroking her ever so softly . . . lovingly. Anna bit her lower lip.

"Care to join me, my Consort?" Elsa asked in a rich, seductive voice that always had Anna agreeing to anything.

Though her knees wobbled slightly, she managed to make it to the picnic blanket without falling over, though for as light-headed as she was feeling, she was a little amazed she didn't. She sat across from Elsa and watched as she poured them both a glass of wine in silver goblets inset with rubies. The deep red of the liquid was almost as hypnotizing as Elsa's sapphire eyes.

"A toast, my love," Elsa said, offering the goblet to Anna.

She took it, though she couldn't stop her hand from trembling slightly. She felt like she was little more than a mess of anticipation and desire at this point.

"A toast to second chances," Elsa continued. "A toast to us. To new beginnings. To . . ." she paused, and a small grin toyed with her lips, "to getting things right the second time around."

Their goblets touched with a delicate _clink_ and Anna drank deeply from hers. She had a feeling she'd need it if she were going to survive . . . whatever was happening. When she set it aside, Elsa had already finished her sip and had set her goblet aside in favor of a strawberry. Anna froze.

_'Oh gods she's not . . .'_

Elsa brought it to her lips.

_'Oh gods she is . . .!'_

The queen's lips parted agonizingly slowly. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and tasted the fruit, running along the underside of it and gods Anna was never more jealous of a strawberry in her life. Then those impossibly beautiful lips sealed around the base of the strawberry and slowly bit into it.

Anna couldn't take it anymore. She launched herself across the ice table, knocking the rest of the strawberry out of her way in the process. She couldn't handle her irrational jealousy of that damned berry anymore. She wanted those lips all to herself, and it just wasn't fair how Elsa was caressing that damn thing with her lips like that.

Her lips crashed against Elsa's with bruising force. A whimper immediately slipped from her throat, it was such a relief to feel her lover's lips against her own. The two of them tumbled over, Anna landing on top of Elsa, but it only lasted a moment. Elsa carried their momentum and skillfully rolled Anna beneath her.

"So impatient, my love," Elsa whispered around their erotic kiss. "You didn't think after all that I would just hand over control now, did you?"

Anna whimpered again, this time without the restraint of before. She was so aroused she would have agreed to anything, she would have _done_ anything if only to have some relief given to her by her lover.

"Elsa, please," she managed to gasp out. She wasn't even sure what she was begging for specifically, she just knew she needed _Elsa_. All of her.

"Patience, my love. I have plans for us." Elsa leaned forward and nibbled Anna's neck. It quickly turned into a bite which only added to Anna's arousal. She was fairly certain her undergarments were ruined at this point.

"I want to take you in a bed of down," Elsa continued, "so that I can make love to you over-" a kiss to her neck "-and over-" a lick to the side of her ear "-and over again."

Anna let out a groan of arousal and frustration. She wasn't sure she'd be able to wait that long.

"Elsa . . ." she began to say in her most intentionally whiny voice, but the queen silenced her with a soft, sweet kiss to the lips.

"Patience, my love. I have one more thing I want to show you. Then I promise it will be nothing but feather beds for us."

Anna's eyes rolled back just imagining the promise of _that_ in her near future. "You're going to be the death of me, Elsa."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I've been M.I.A. for so long, I've had some nasty writer's block lately. Hopefully this chapter will make up for lost time. TT^TT

**Chapter 13**

When Elsa pulled away from Anna and stood, the redhead moaned a little in complaint, but took Elsa's offered hand anyway. The queen hoisted her to her feet, and Anna intentionally carried the momentum through so their faces were nearly touching. She found she couldn't tear her eyes away from Elsa's lips, and she was more than a little aware they had both stopped breathing.

"Elsa . . ."

The queen gently placed her index finger on Anna's lips, silencing further protest. Anna rolled her eyes and grinned, then licked the finger currently shushing her. Elsa's eyebrow shot up.

"You really aren't very patient, are you?" the queen purred, then leaned forward and ghosted her lips over Anna's.

Anna planted her hand behind Elsa's neck and pulled her lover in for a forceful kiss. Both of them groaned softly against each other's lips, and it took all of Anna's will power to pull away.

"No I'm not," she whispered. "Now show me what you wanted to show me before I demand that you ravish me right here and now."

Anna took great pleasure in seeing her seductress turn several shades of scarlet. A moment later the queen produced a small carving knife, then turned to the willow tree before them. Anna nearly wept happy tears when Elsa began carving her initials in the trunk of the old tree. When she finished, she turned with a shy grin teasing her lips and offered the knife up to Anna. The redhead accepted it and stepped forward to carve her initials beneath Elsa's. When she finished, she turned and looked expectantly at her lover.

Her grin turned perhaps a little smug, and Elsa flicked her wrist. A moment later ice poured from her hand and into the bark, carving out a heart around their initials.

"Anna," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I may not remember us, but I know what I feel. And what I feel is love. I . . . I'm in love with you, Anna."

Anna's throat closed with emotion and she managed a strangled sound before her hand fluttered to her mouth. Elsa _never_ admitted her feelings aloud so easily, and to hear it now, spoken with such honesty, was more than Anna's heart could take at the moment. Instead of replying, she fell into her queen's embrace, burying her face in Elsa's neck. She didn't realize just how much she needed to hear those words until that very moment.

"E-Elsa, I . . . I l-love you, too," she managed to say between broken sobs. She felt Elsa's arms tighten around her and followed suit.

Elsa gently kissed her temple. "Anna . . . oh my sweet Anna."

They stood there for sometime, content to simply hold each other and bask in the feeling of their newly confessed love.

"Elsa," she said softly, "thank you for showing me this side of you. You . . . you've never been so open to me before."

Elsa pulled back and gazed at Anna with that same loving look that never failed to make the redhead go weak at the knees.

"I'm sorry, Anna," she whispered, brushing a wisp of hair from Anna's eyes. "I'm so sorry I haven't been better to you."

"Oh hush, my love. You are wonderful. You just feel things so deeply, it's difficult and sometimes painful to express it. I understand that and it is strangely endearing." She grinned.

Elsa ghosted her thumb over Anna's cheek. "But I want to be open to you, Anna. I want you to have all of me."

"You know," Anna said, lowering her voice to a more seductive level, "you used to be so very . . . obedient." She pushed Elsa up against the tree and planted a fierce kiss on her lips. "Of late, you haven't taken instruction very well. I think it's time I righted that."

Anna pressed her body against Elsa's and forcefully plunged her tongue into her lover's mouth. Her heart jumped when Elsa groaned into the aggressive kiss.

"Anna . . ." Elsa gasped around the kiss, but Anna silenced her with a bite to her lower lip.

"No, my love. You've successfully seduced me. You're mine now."

In one smooth motion Anna maneuvered them to the ground and straddled her, pinning Elsa beneath her. She slid her hands up her queen's waist and onto her perfect breasts, kneading them until Elsa was groaning on every exhale.

"Gods I've missed your body so much," Anna breathed around their heated kiss. "I love how very responsive you are to my touch." She broke the kiss to bite Elsa's neck. "I love the sounds you make." She unbuttoned the blouse currently housing the queen's smooth breasts. "I love undressing you." She helped Elsa shrug out of the blouse then feasted her eyes on the incredibly beautiful sight of Queen Elsa. "And I especially love having you in my mouth."

The last words had Elsa whimpering, and Anna could have sworn she even felt her tremble.

"Anna . . ."

The redhead silenced her with another harsh bite to the neck. "Ah ah, my love. Since you've forgotten how you and I make love, allow me to remind you. Not another word until I give you permission to speak."

Elsa's eyes darkened at least ten shades and an eyebrow shot up. "Oh? I think I like the idea of submitting. Something tells me I've done it before."

Anna grinned and nibbled her lower lip. "Not a word, love."

Her acquiescence seemed limited only to her silence, for a moment later Anna felt her lover's hands unbuttoning her blouse. Deciding removing their clothes was too much work for the moment, Anna instead shoved her hand between them and into her queen's riding breeches. As soon as she made contact with the tender skin beneath, Elsa arched into her with a cry of pleasure that made Anna groan with pleasure of her own.

"I will never get tired of that sound," Anna whispered, ghosting kisses along her neck.

She captured her queen's lips once again in a passionate wet kiss, and began teasing her lover's aroused bundle of nerves with slow sweeps of knowing fingers. Within moments Elsa was whimpering around the kiss and driving her hips up into Anna's touch. The redhead shuddered in delight from feeling the neediness of her queen's actions. She also never tired of Elsa's demands in circumstances such as these.

Anna nearly yelped when a Elsa suddenly pulled open the redhead's breeches and shoved her hand inside, beginning ministrations of her own. The startled yelp turned into a groan and Anna's hips jerked forward of their own accord.

"Oh gods Elsa," she breathed around the kiss, "I'm n-not going to l-last long."

Based on the speed with which Elsa was applying her ministrations, she didn't want Anna to last. Anna decided she was all right with that. They had the rest of their lives to prolong and deny orgasms. But right now was not that time. Though her hand was at a somewhat awkward angle, she pushed it further into the queen's pants until she could slide a finger deep within her lover's opening. This time Elsa tore away from the kiss with a cry that sounded suspiciously like Anna's name, but she decided to let the transgression slide. Mostly because it was so beautiful she couldn't find it within herself to care at that moment.

Anna could hear it in Elsa's breath how close she was, and that very knowing was driving her closer to the edge by the moment. When she heard Elsa's breath hitch, Anna lost it. She lifted her head just in time to see her queen lose control and fall into ecstasy. The sight before her intensified her own orgasm tenfold and somewhere in her groan of pleasure, Elsa's name spilled from her kiss-darkened lips.

The two of them shuddered through aftershocks for what felt like a blissful eternity before Anna's legs finally gave out and she fell limp onto her lover's panting body. They stayed there for some time, holding each other tightly and easing back down from their temporary high.

"Gods, I love you Anna," Elsa whispered.

Anna at last found the strength to lift her head and place another soft kiss to her lover's lips. When she pulled back, the look in Elsa's eyes made her heart soar with joy. "Elsa . . . oh Elsa. My Elsa."

Was it possible to be this happy? Anna only prayed it all wasn't just a dream. And if it was, she never wanted to wake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Anna leaned back into Elsa's arms from perch atop their horse's back with a huge contented sigh as the Clydesdale, Allister, began plodding along. Suddenly the world around her looked more vibrant, everything felt more alive. Elsa slid her arms around Anna, settling one arm around her waist, and her other hand over Anna's left breast. Anna couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping her lips.

"If the idea is to get back to a bedroom before nakedness ensues, we aren't going to make it if you touch me like that," Anna said, trying to control the breathlessness of her voice and failing.

"I like touching you," Elsa whispered. Her hot breath on her neck and ear did little to ease Anna's returning arousal.

'_Gods, it's ridiculous how easy it was for turn me on again.' _"B-believe me I'm flattered, but let's spare dear Allister the embarrassment of having his riders mating atop his back."

Elsa snickered into her neck and began kissing it. "But your body is just so delightfully inviting."

Anna's face burned so hot she was afraid she might burst into flames. And that only reminded her of Elsa's ice dresses and how much she loved melting them off Elsa's body and then . . .

"Elsa for Goddess' sake, I uhn-!" Anna had to bite her tongue to stop herself from groaning a little too loudly when the queen sunk her teeth into her neck.

"You know the best part about losing my memory?" Elsa whispered.

Anna's scrambled brain tried to process the words but failed. "What?"

"Rediscovering you." Pale hands lovingly stroked Anna's waist. "Your body." Moved up to her breasts. "Finding out that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Cool lips nibbled Anna's earlobe, and the redhead nearly fell off the horse's back were it not for Elsa's arms around her. "Making love to you."

Whatever Elsa had planned was cut short when they suddenly heard the ruckus of a carriage and horses not far ahead of them on the road. A minute or so later, a whole royal carriage with a dozen royal guards came into view. The carriage and Allister stopped when they met on the road. Elsa slid her hands down to clasp the reins, somewhat to Anna's dismay, but Elsa's hands remained on Anna's lap. Anna smiled.

The lead guard held up a hand and the enclave came to a halt. "Who goes there?" he called out in a loud, booming voice.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're in the presence of a Faerie Queen, Guardsman," she shot back. "And you'd do well to show proper respect."

The guard blinked several times, moved his horse forward several paces, eyed them for a moment, then his eyes went wide. He quickly bowed his head. "Forgive me, Your Majesties."

Anna felt Elsa's arms tighten around her waist. She slid her hand over Elsa's reassuringly. "Who is your charge, Guardsman?"

"Sir Robert," a voice suddenly called from inside the carriage, "why have we stopped?"

"It appears we have just run into the Faerie Queen of Winter and her consort," he replied over his shoulder.

"Queen Elsa?" The carriage door suddenly flew open, and out stepped none other than Princess Belle.

"Who's that?" Elsa whispered in Anna's ear so the guard couldn't hear.

"Princess Belle of France," Anna answered in a whisper as well. "She and her fiancée are moving to Queen Spring's kingdom because their unusual union is not welcome in her country."

"Why ever not?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I overheard servants gossiping about it a few weeks ago, but I'm not sure why. I'm not very good at keeping up on the latest news. That was always your designated job." _'I just helped you de-stress after you learned of stressful news,'_ Anna thought with a grin.

Their eyes traveled to the carriage and watched in wonder as the coachman helped out the second passenger. The first thing to greet their eyes was a head full of blood red hair, followed by pale, smooth skin, bright turquoise eyes, and red lips. She wore a simple dress of blue and brown, and her hair was tied up in a large, adorable bow. Anna's Fae sense immediately flared.

"Why Princess Belle," Anna said, and a very pleased grin spread all over her face, "who is this lovely creature?"

Belle's fiancée stood behind her princess and slipped a hand in hers, looking shyly to the ground. Anna hopped off their horse, helped Elsa off, then dragged her over the Belle and her new fiancée.

"Queen Elsa, Consort Anna," Belle said with a lovely curtsey, "this is my fiancée, Princess Ariel."

Ariel offered up a shy and slightly awkward wave of her hand, but still said nothing.

Anna honed in her Fae sense, but still couldn't quite put her finger on what was different about the red headed princess. "It's lovely to meet you, Princess Ariel. If I may, from what kingdom do you originate?"

Belle leaned over and tenderly kissed Ariel's temple. "She is the Princess of the Tyrrhenian Sea."

Anna blinked several times, then abruptly smacked her palm to her face. "Of course! She's a mermaid! Why didn't I see it before!"

It was Elsa's turn to blink several times. "A mermaid?" Her eyes flickered to Ariel's legs, then back to Anna. "What?"

Belle laughed lightly. "Long story short: the Witch Queen of the Sea, Ursula, blessed her with legs. Unfortunately, however, she didn't bless her with the ability to speak English or French. She only speaks Aquan. Fortunately though," she continued, planting another tender kiss on Ariel's cheek, "I do."

Anna clapped her hands together in delight. "How wonderful! So wait. Why is your union frowned upon in France?"

Belle's eyes flashed in annoyance. "France doesn't have the same lax policies on marriage that the kingdoms of the Moors do. Not only do they not allow two women to marry, but don't get me started on their policies on marrying any creatures of the Fae or merfolk."

Ariel said something softly in Aquan that made Belle smile. She replied in Aquan, then turned back to Elsa and Anna. "She says it's a pleasure to meet you, and that it is a great honor to be given the chance to live among the Fae. Ariel and I actually hope to be ambassadors of our people so that we might foster a more lasting peace between the kingdoms. Or at very least between the kingdoms of the Moors and the kingdoms of the merfolk. I fear my opinion does not hold much weight in France anymore."

Anna scowled. "I've never fully understood humans. The last encounter we had with a prince of the Southern Isles . . . didn't end well for him."

"You must tell me all about it," Belle said. "Perhaps while we travel to Queen Spring's palace? There is more than enough room in our carriage for two more. Care to join us?"

Several minutes later, after securing Allister to the carriage, the four of them were sitting comfortably across from each other in the large royal carriage. The coachman encouraged the horses into a slow steady pace so as not to bounce the carriage around too much.

"How in the world did you two meet?" Elsa asked after settling next to Anna in the seat across from Belle and Ariel.

"Ariel saved my life," Belle replied, sliding her arm around Ariel's waist. Anna had to smile when Ariel blushed quite prettily. It reminded her of Elsa. "I used to have a spot by the water where I would read, up on some rocks overlooking the bay. Apparently she snuck up to the surface frequently to watch me read. On one such day, a particularly high wave pulled me from the rocks and flung me into the ocean. I nearly drowned because I don't know how to swim, but she pulled me from the water and brought me to land."

Anna's hand fluttered to her chest with an, "Aaaw."

"She was so curious about humans and life on land, and so I told her everything I knew, showed her my father's inventions. Somewhere along the way, we fell in love." Belle paused for a moment to give Ariel a look so filled with adoration it made Anna melt a little inside. "We are hoping to marry during the Spring Equinox Celebration. I hear no one throws a celebration quite like Queen Spring."

Elsa and Anna cast each other knowing glances and they both grinned.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why wait?" Elsa asked, surprising Anna into a shocked, silent stare.

"Pardon?" Belle asked.

Elsa laced her fingers with Anna's. "The Equinox is a week and a half away. Why wait that long? If there is one thing I have learned from Anna, it is that living for today is far more fun than always planning for tomorrow. What would you say to planning a ceremony for tonight? Any of the Faerie Monarchs can perform the ceremony, and they're all here for the Spring Celebration."

Ariel looked among them, then settled her eyes on Belle and said something in Aquan. She and Belle conversed back and forth for a short time, and Ariel's face became more and more excited by the moment. Belle turned back to them and Ariel beamed.

"We love that idea!" Belle said happily.

An incredibly sexy, sly smile worked its way to Elsa's lips. Anna wasn't sure if she should be worried or turned on. She was mostly turned on.

"If I could do it all over again, I would have married Anna much sooner. Waiting for the wedding night was agony."

Anna's eyes widened in complete shock and she swatted Elsa's shoulder before she could stop herself. "Elsa!" She could hardly believe _Elsa_ was being the inappropriate one for a change. This would definitely take some getting used to: Elsa being comfortable talking about sex. In front of others. Anna was glad she was sitting down, otherwise she may have fainted.

She cast a nervous look at Belle and saw that she had turned about a hundred shades of red. Ariel looked on in concerned confusion at her fiancée.

Elsa's smile widened. "Oh we're all thinking it."

Belle's face split into a grin, betraying her amusement. "I must say, Queen Elsa, I am pleased to discover you are much different than your cool reputation would have me believe."

"Reputations are overrated. I like you, Princess Belle. And I would very much like to be friends, but I want you to know all of me. Not simply the cold queen who is required to rule. There is much more to me than meets the eye."

_'Indeed there is, my love,'_ Anna thought with a loving smile all over her face.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I've jumped on the Ariel/Belle ship. Sorry Eric/Beast fans. I can't help it! TT^TT**


End file.
